Masih Ada Dunia Lain
by ffureiya
Summary: Ch 5. Sebuah parodi dari salah satu acara uji nyali di tv. Lokasi ujinyali kali ini adalah bangunan bekas di kota Touou. Peserta berikutnya! Haizaki Shougo (Hyuuga Haizaki). RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

Sesosok tinggi besar hitam muncul dari balik kabut dengan langkah pelan. Suasana mencekam dengan _backsound _lolongan anjing dan rintihan perempuan beralun, membuat orang-orang —khususnya penakut—yang menyaksikan kejadian itu memilih memejamkan kedua mata ataupun menutup kedua telinga nya erat. Sorot sebuah lampu di buat sedemikian rupa sehingga kesan angker sangat kentara sekali mengusik mata-mata pemirsa.

Sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian. Dengan gerakan terkesan misterius dan elegan dia menyibak tudung kepala, memunculkan wajah maskulin seorang laki-laki gagah bertindik yang menatap tajam namun tenang ke depan—tepatnya ke depan kamera. Dan oh—dia botak licin.

Tangannya terangkat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, bersiap melontarkan kalimat pembuka.

"Selamat malam para pemirsa sekalian." ia menahan nafasnya sejenak. Tetap menatap ke kamera di hadapannya, "Bersama saya, Kise Ryouta, dengan program acara supranatural Masih Ada Dunia Lain_-ssu_."

"Malam jum'at ini, lokasi uji nyali yang kami adakan terletak di sebuah rumah sakit peninggalan zaman Belanda, yang telah di tutup sejak tahun seribu sembilan ratus tujuh puluh tiga. Tepatnya di sebuah ruangan bekas autopsi yang sangat terkenal dengan keangkeran tingkat tinggi. Uji nyali di adakan selama tiga malam dengan beberapa orang partisipan. Apakah para peserta dapat melewati tantangan kali ini?"

Laki-laki botak itu menutup kembali tudung kepalanya dramatis, _backsound _lolongan anjing kembali terdengar beserta kabut yang menebal, melingkupi laki-laki yang menjadi host acara itu, hingga menghilang di balik malam gelap nan kelam.

.

.

**Ffureiya — Masih Ada Dunia Lain**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih Dunia Lain milik Trans 7.**

**Genre: Horror, Supranatural, Parody**

**Rate T**

**Warnings: Gaje, Alay, super OOC (terutama Akashi), Typo, dan lain sebagainya.**

**Don't like Don't Flame.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Cut_!" teriak sang sutradara sesaat setelah sosok laki-laki besar itu hilang sepenuhnya di balik kepulan asap. "Iklan di putar selama sepuluh menit. Semua kru bersiap. Kita segera mulai. Mana Kuroko, apa semua peserta sudah siap?" cerocos sang sutradara kemudian yang diketahui bernama Akashi Seijuurou seraya memukul-mukul naskah ditangannya layaknya sutradara sinetron galak. Padahal ini bukan _shooting_ sinetron. Dasar alay.

Kuroko, sang parapsikolog imut plus nyentrik datang menghadap sang sutradara, mengatakan dia dan semua peserta telah siap.

"Oke. Mana paranormal nya?" tanya Akashi mendadak kalem melihat penampakan imut seorang cowok bersurai biru laut dengan syal merah melilit leher jenjangnya.

Kuroko mengangkat bahu nya, tanda tak tahu. "Saya aja ngga tahu siapa paranormal nya."

"Benar juga. Oke kita tunggu." Kata sutradara kemudian.

Sekitar lima menit menunggu, dari kejauhan nampak seseorang yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, menuju lokasi syuting.

"Hosh- hosh- _sorry big bro_ gue terlambat." Seorang pria tinggi berotot dengan kalung misterius berulir di sekeliling lehernya berlarian menuju lokasi syuting. Rambutnya hijau berkilau. Penampilannya necis. Sosoknya gagah dan memakai kemeja putih di balut jaket anime abu-abu dengan lambang sayap yang saling bertindihan yang ternyata dibelinya secara _online_, dengan sepatu _sport _hitam keren.

Semua kru menatap dirinya, kebingungan dan takjub besamaan. Ini anak otaku keren mana sih yang nyasar? Batin mereka serempak. Akashi Seijuurou mengampiri sosok yang tengah terengah-engah sambil memegang kedua lututnya itu.

"Selamat datang ndoro…" sapa Akashi Seijuurou ramah. Pemuda bernama Midorima Shintarou itu menegakkan tubuhnya setelah beberapa detik mengatur pernapasannya akibat berlari jauh. Keringat masih menetes di pelipisnya yang berkilat.

"I-iya, maaf _nanodayo_. Macet, terpaksa mobil di tinggal terus jalan kaki ke sini. Belum mulai kan?" tanya nya.

"Pas sekali. Ini waktunya. Ayo ndoro." Akashi Seijuurou menuntun Midorima memasuki area rumah sakit.

"Ndoro?" Kameramen satu dan dua saling berpandangan. "Tadi dia bilang apa? Midorima kan? Nama paranormal yang sedang di tunggu itu Ki Midorima Shintarou cokroadododo kan?" tanya Aomine sang cameramen satu pada Murasakibara si anak Titan #Plak! Maksudnya Murasakibara si cameramen dua. Murasakibara mengangguk antusias.

"Jangan-jangan itu paranomalnya?!" teriak mereka barengan kru lainnya.

"Njir! Itu paranormal atau anak kuliahan sih? Keren amat gaya nya!" jerit Aomine tak terima. Si cowok macho yang di gaban-gaban punya fans segudang dan karisma luar biasa menjerit iri dengan seorang paranormal bergaya anak gaul?! Ini fenomena langka lainnya.

Ki Midorima berjalan beriringan dengan sutradara ganteng di ikuti para kru. Beberapa menit melewati lorong rumah sakit yang gelap, menyeramkan dan berbelok-belok sekitar lima belas belokan, mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan kotor dan berantakan. Di sana telah menanti Kise dan Kuroko, sang host beserta parapsiko yang duduk-duduk santai di atas ranjang bekas tempat autopsy, juga beberapa kru yang sibuk hilir mudik menyiapkan segala sesuatu. Lampu di dalam ruangan telah di pasang empat puluh lima _watt_. Terlalu terang untuk ukuran sebuah acara uji nyali.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou menggeram melihat host tindikannya yang kelewat nyantai sambil kibas-kibas benda sewarna kulit bahan karet dan sesekali menarik atau menggigit benda itu beringasan. Surai kuning emas nya tergerai erotis.

"Hoi!" sergah Akashi Seijuurou. Cepat-cepat host dan parapsiko itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sang host nyengir lebar, salah tingkah melihat mata heterokrom sang sutradara yang makin menyala di tempa kilau lampu pijar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa karet penutup kepala nya kau lepas! Dan kenapa kau tarik-tarik! Kalau molor bagaimana…!" teriaknya kejam. Kise berkeringat dingin di sembur sang sutradara alay macam Akashi Seijuurou. Namun dikepalanya berputar-putar alasan membela diri.

"_Hidoi-ssu_! Kenapa sih harus botak? Kenapa-_ssu_!" Kise berteriak balik, melankolis. "Ga pake botak emang kenapa sih pak? Ogah gue sebenarnya make karet ginian. Rambut gue yang berkilau jadi lepek gini! Mana orang-orang pada tutup mata lagi liat kepala gue! Nyadar ga sih pak. Tiap pengambilan gambar sinar lampu yang kena kepala gue mantul. Ruangan gelap jadi terang benderang gegara kepala gue ini!" belah bibir itu beruntun memuntahkan kalimat-kalimat protesan, mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang ditahannya selama ini.

"Kau berani melawan ku, Ryouta?!"

"Kali ini harus berani, _ssu_!"

"Hei! Ingat _image! Image! _Aku akui kau memang ganteng. Tapi sayangnya aku nyari tipikal host misterius tanpa rambut yang kalem sekaligus jantan dan rapi! Bukan muka mu yang macam _ikemen_! Sadar tidak! Tindik mu yang bejibun itu sudah aku tolerir! Sekarang masalah sepele gini pun kau protes! Ingat profesionalisme! Ingat tuntutan peran!"

Akashi Seijuurou kali ini emosi tingkat tinggi. Akibatnya sakit jantungnya kumat. Dengan tergopoh sang sutradara emosian dan memiliki masalah dengan tinggi badan itu memegang dada nya yang sakit, mengeluarkan obat penangkal sakit dari saku baju nya, lalu menelannya tanpa minum air. Beberapa saat kemudian, jantungnya kembali berdetak normal. Ah… berurusan dengan host nya ini memang sering membuat sakit jantung nya kumat melulu. Namun Akashi Seijuurou berusaha bertahan seaneh apa pun orang ganteng di depannya ini, mengingat salah satu yang menyebabkan rating acaranya naik adalah eksistensi, suara dan wajah sang host yang sangat menjual.

"Kontrak kita, kau tampil seperti yang sudah di konsepkan. Jangan coba-coba kau lepas lagi atau kau tak ku gaji." Akashi Seijuurou mengancam seraya mendelik tajam lalu melengos, memandangi sekeliling. Semua orang bergidik.

"Panggil penata rias. Rias ulang orang ini." tunjuknya pada salah satu kru yang sedang berkutat pada kamera nya. Kesal karena di acuhkan, Akashi Seijuurou memanggil nya lagi.

"Hoi!" masih di cuekin. Akashi Seijuurou akhirnya mendekat. Dengan kekuatan penuh menonjok perut orang itu, menimbulkan ringisan pedih orang-orang sekitar nya. Sementara sang korban kekerasan hanya pasang tampang bloon sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya dari kamera ke sutradara.

"_Arara_~Ada apa pak Aka_chin_?" tanya nya polos.

"Kau sedang apa?" Akashi Seijuurou bertanya sengak. Kembali dia memukul-mukul naskah gaje di tangannya.

"Mengambil gambar lah, kan memang tugas saya pak." Ujar nya kalem.

Seluruh orang yang ada di sana berkeringat dingin. Akashi Seijuurou mencengkram bahu cameramen dua itu kencang. "A-atsushi. Ini acara _live_, dan sekarang tengah penayangan iklan. Jangan bilang kalau kau—" Akashi Seijuurou tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Jantungnya kembali kumat.

Murasakibara, sang cameramen dua hanya cengengesan dengan manis dan bunga imaginer yang beterbangan, menatap sang sutradara yang hampir sekarat dan tak ada satu pun yang mau menolong. "Iya lah pak, makanya karena ini _live_ kejadian barusan saya ambil. Semua konflik mengenai botak-botak tadi terekam semua dan tentu saja langsung tersiar ke selurrrruh televisi. Bapak nggak tau ya kalo iklan sudah selesai dari tadi? bapak marah-marah aja sih." Cerocos nya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, seakan semua itu salah sang sautradara.

Akashi Seijuurou yang tak kuat lagi akhirnya di gotong dengan tandu. Sebelum pergi ia berpesan pada penata rias nya, Momoi.

"Tolong, setelah menata rias ulang si anak tengil satu itu, _handle _acara ini." Ia menyerahkan naskah di tangannya pada penata rias, lalu berlalu dengan nafas putus-putus.

Momoi yang kaget menelan ludah, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya, grogi. Ini kali pertama ia melakoni sutradara. Ia menatap nanar konsep di tangan, lalu pada semua orang yang kini menatap nya dalam diam.

"Psst. Itu lihat sutradara gadungan. Pasti ga becus." Hina beberapa kru sambil berbisik-bisik sesama mereka. Momoi ingin menangis.

"Ba-baiklah, setelah _make up _Kise selesai, kita langsung mulai acara nya." Kata si sutradara dadakan ini.

.

.

.

"Pemirsa, tolong lupakan kejadian nista tadi. Sekarang saya telah bersama Kuroko_cchi_, sang parapsikolog kita nan imut-imut, juga paranormal Ki Midorima_cchi_. Selamat malam." Kise memulai acara dan menyapa dua orang di sisian nya.

"Selamat malam," sapa ki Kuroko balik sembari tersenyum kalem_. _Sementara Midorima hanya mengangguk elegan.

"Malam ini lokasi uji nyali kita adalah rumah sakit, khususnya ruang autopsy ini ki. Menurut ki Midorima_cchi_, kira-kira apa yang akan muncul kali ini?" tanya Kise dengan nada kalem dan senyum tipis yang membuat pemirsa terpesona. _Yes! _rating naik lagi.

"Ehem. Begini nak Kise. Sebenarnya di sini dulu bekas penampungan pembunuhan dan motoloso yang sangat tidak sesuai perikemanusiaan yang adil dan beradab. Dan _energy_ di sini waktu pertama kali memasuki rumah sakit ini juga sudah terasa berat sekali _nodayo_. Apa lagi, sebelum sepenuhnya di tutup, di tempat ini sempat terjadi perang antara rakyat melawan penjajah. Dari pengamatan saya, kemungkinan penampakan yang akan muncul adalah korban-korban yang belum di sempurnakan. Semoga saja para peserta dapat bertahan dan tetap sehat wal'afiat. Untung saja saya membawa boneka berbi ini sebagai _lucky item_ agar tempat ini aman, _nodayo_."

Midorima mengeluarkan boneka 'berbi' dari balik jaketnya.

"Amiin pak. Tapi itu bukan boneka berbi-_ssu_. Itu chuky. Hiii." Kise bergidik dan agak mengambil jarak dari Midorima.

"Baiklah. Lupakan masalah boneka. Kuroko_cchi_, sudah siap untuk mengeksplor?" Kise menatap sang surai biru seraya mengambil _handycam _dari cameramen satu alias Aomine Daiki. Lalu menghidupkannya. Kuroko menatap Kise sekilas lalu berkata pelan, "siap."

Ki Midorima beserta kru meninggalkan ruangan autopsy, menyisakan dua manusia yang masih berdiri dengan tenang seraya mengutak-atik _handycam _infra merah_. _Lampu dimatikan.

Gelap menaungi. Dengan senter kecil, Kise mulai menyorot kesana-kemari. Kemudian dia berfokus pada sang parapsiko yang menodongkan alat penangkap gelombang statis dengan kelip lampu biru perlahan. Keadaan semakin mencekam. Kru nonton bareng di area rumah sakit dengan cemas. Takut parapsiko idola mereka kenapa-napa.

Kuroko mulai melangkah dalam diam di ikuti Kise. Tangannya masih menodongkan alat penangkap gelombang statis itu ke sana-kemari. Beberapa ranjang kosong dengan bercak-bercak kehitaman mulai menguarkan bau yang lain. Di sudut, tempat mencuci tangan dengan cermin retak terekspos alat pendeteksi, lalu Kuroko mengalihkan lagi alat nya ke lokasi lainnya.

"Di dekat sini, ada wanita. " kata Kuroko kemudian. Kru mendadak puyeng padahal mereka tak berada di dalam. Sementara Kise hanya mengangguk. "Mereka ada tiga Kise-_kun_. Bisa di lihat dari kelipan lampu ini dan jarum meter yang bergerak ke warna merah. Dan Kise, Residual energi di sini sangat besar."

Lalu sesuatu melayang, melewati dua manusia itu, menuju pintu keluar. Tak berapa lama, dari lorong terdengar bunyi cekikikan wanita. Suaranya menggema bermaksud menakuti host dan parapsiko ini. Kuroko dan Kise keluar dari kamar autopsy, menuju asal suara. Dengan jelas Kuroko dapat melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang tengah duduk dan menatap pada nya, lalu menghilang, dan muncul lagi yang lainnya. Sementara Kise yang menyoroti tatapan Kuroko tak melihat apapun.

"Kise-kun, kamu tahu sendiri zaman dulu, di sini memang tempat penampungan korban pembunuhan dan motoloso di zaman colonial dulu. Di sana saya melihat…" dan Kuroko menjelaskan panjang lebar hal-hal yang tertangkap oleh mata nya.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah cukup?" tanya Kise dan Kuroko seraya kembali memasuki ruang autopsy. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Menurut Kuroko_cchi_, apakah tempat ini cocok sebagai lokasi uji nyali?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sangat cocok."

Kise mendekatkan _walkie-talkie_ di mulutnya, bicara pada kru yang menunggu di luar sana. "Silahkan hidupkan kembali lampunya teman-teman, peserta pertama siap di jemput."

_Klik_

Lampu empat puluh lima _watt_ menyala kembali. Cameramen satu dan dua beserta kru memasuki ruang autopsy.

"Baik, Kuroko_cchi_ silahkan jemput peserta pertama kita."

Kise kembali menatap cameramen, mengucapkan beberapa kata sebelum iklan. "Kami akan kembali setelah pesan-pesan berikut." Dan _backsound _lolongan anjing kembali beralun, di susul kalimat 'Masih Ada Dunia Lain' menghiasi layar kaca.

**TBC**

Salam gula-gula.

Saya kembali membawa fic baru dengan tema horror dan humor. Saya terinspirasi dari acara 'Masih Dunia Lain' yang tayang di Trans7. Terlepas dari asli atau tidak nya acara itu, yang jelas saya suka dan geregetan nonton nya wihihi. Walhasil saya jadi tertarik untuk membuat fic ini. maaf kalau garing.

Saya ngga tahu di zaman kolonial sudah ada rumah sakit dengan ruangan autopsy modern di dalam nya. Beneran ngga tahu. Jadi kalau ada yang aneh di fic ini, iyain aja deh ya… hahaha.

Chapter depan dengan peserta pertama, Kagami Taiga. Ekspresi macam apakah yang akan di keluarkan manusia kekar ini? apakah ia akan menyerah atau tetap bertahan?

Read n Review Please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ffureiya — Masih Ada Dunia Lain**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih Dunia Lain milik Trans 7.**

_**Genre: Horror, Supranatural, Parody**_

**Rate T**

_**Warnings:**_** Gaje, Alay, Typo, Super Nista, Garing, Ga Seram, dan lain sebagainya.**

_**Don't Like Don't Flame**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Malam pertama._

Suara lolongan anjing kembali mengusik telinga pemirsa di depan layar televisi. Kemudian sosok botak yang kita ketahui bersama bernama Kise Ryouta telah berdiri dengan senyum kalem nya, berdua dengan seorang cowok tinggi beralis cabang yang punya muka tak kalah sangar dengan muka Author #lupakan.

_Kagami Taiga. Dua puluh lima tahun. Pemadam kebakaran._

Itulah profil singkat si cowok rambut merah yang belum apa-apa mukanya sudah pucat pasi. Kise hampir mati nahan ketawa. Ingat! Harus professional, Kise.

"Pfft—Masih bersama saya, Kise Ryouta, di Masih Ada Dunia Lain-_ssu_!" si botak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada cowok yang pasang wajah ababil ini.

'Ini cuma perasaan aku atau nih cowok emang penakut banget ya. Kok gitu mukanya, kayak nahan boker.' Bathin Kise kurang ajar banget.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Nama nya siapa, bang?" tanya Kise

"Ka-kagami Taiga." jawab si Kagami tergagap.

"Bang Kagami_cchi_, apa motivasi abang sehingga mau mengikuti acara ini?"

Tiba-tiba Kagami membusungkan dada. Wajah pucat nya langsung berganti dengan raut wajah tegas. "Ehem. Saya ikut tantangan uji nyali karena penasaran apakah benar makhluk sedemikian rupanya memang ada di sekitar manusia? Berhubung saya belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu."

"Bo'ong."

'Eh? Suara nista siapa tuh?' Kise celingukan kesana kemari, mencari asal suara yang mengganggu jalannya acara. Dan pandangannya terhenti pada sosok cowok _dim_ yang menyeringai mezum#plak! Maksudnya menyeringai jahil pada cowok beralis cabang di samping Kise ini. Err… sesungguhnya senyum Aomine baik yang mezum ataupun yang jahil itu tak ada bedanya.

"Ka-kau! Ngapain kau di sini, Ahooooo!" jerit Kagami frustasi. Muka tegas nya langsung lempeng.

"Aku? Aku kru di sini, Baka. Kerja sampingan." Ucap Aomine yang masih pasang senyum zahanam seraya menarik-turunkan alisnya berkali-kali.

"Oi Botak."

Kise diam aja, ga merasa kalau dia yang dipanggil.

"Ooi! Kise Botak bertindik!" panggil Aomine untuk kedua kalinya.

"Eeh? Maksud Aomine_cchi _aku ya?" Kise mewek, baru nyadar dia botak.

"Iya. Aku mau mengklarifikasi pernyataan si Kutu satu itu. Murasakibara arahkan kamera nya ke aku." Aomine main perintah-perintah aja, mumpung sang _boss_ alias Akashi lagi ngga di tempat. Kalo Satsuki sih jangan di tanya, dia mana berani merintah-merintah berhubung dia cuma sutradara dadakan.

Murasakibara menurut aja, dia mengarahkan kamera _EFP _pegangannya ke Aomine yang langsung pasang pose ganteng. "Jadi gini pemirsa. Si Baka itu ikut acara ini karena terpaksa. Soalnya dia kalah main _one-on-one_ sama aku. Jadi hukuman buat dia ikut acara ini, hahaha." Aomine ketawa setan sendirian, padahal ga ada satu pun yang ikut ketawa.

Mau tak mau Kagami mengelus dada melihat tingkah konyol bin memalukan sohib nya satu ini. 'Aku sumpahin kau jones, Aho.' Bathin Kagami penuh dendam.

"Eeh tunggu. _One-on-one _apa nih maksudnya?" si botak Kise ikut menaik-turunkan alisnya, udah mikir yang tidak-tidak. _Fudanshi detected_.

Kagami yang tidak mengerti maksud Kise terbengong sebentar, lalu berujar polos, "main basket lah. Emang apa lagi?" dan dia memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan.

"O." Kise berguman singkat banget. Entah kecewa atau apa. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi,_ssu_. Aomine_cchi _balik ke posisi semula dong." Kise memberi perintah, yang ditanggapi dengan peletan lidah dari Aomine.

Aduh, kalau Akashi melihat kelakuan anak-buah nya ini, bisa di bacok satu-satu. Eh! Akashi emang lihat _ding. _Kini kepalanya makin berasap melototi layar kaca di kamar VVIP rumah sakit yang lokasinya tak terlalu jauh dari lokasi uji nyali kali ini. Akashi udah nyiapin golok.

.

.

.

"Oke. Apakah anda sudah mengerti dengan semua peraturan yang ada?" tanya Kise, serius _mode: on._

Kagami mengangguk pelan, namun kakinya gemetar.

Aomine beranjak dari posisi nya untuk menyerahkan helm berkamera ke Kise, yang kemudian memasangkan helm itu ke kepala Kagami. Lalu Kise memberikan sebuah 'lilin' ke Kagami. Belum sampai proses penyerahan 'lilin', Kagami udah melotot murka.

"Ini lilin atau korek?! Kok kecil banget kayak 'punya' dia!" serunya keceplosan seraya nunjuk-nunjuk Aomine.

Aomine makin menyeringai seram. "Berani sekali kau bilang punya aku kecil ya, Baka. Siapa yang waktu itu hampir pingsan pffft—" dengan kecepatan cahaya Kagami membekap mulut Aomine dengan telapak tangannya. Kise cengo sebentar, lalu kembali ke realita.

"Maaf Aomine_cchi_, Kagami_cchi_. Aku ngga tahu kalian ada hubungan apa tapi toyyyong dong yaw. Ini acara ga di mulai-mulai kalau kalian ribut terus." Gawat. Bahasa alay Kise mulai keluar. Biasanya ada Akashi yang bakal mempelototi Kise kalau tuh host mulai bertingkah aneh.

Kise lalu melirik ke 'lilin' yang masih di pegangnya, lalu menghela nafas. "Maaf Kagami_cchi, _ini emang korek. Oi mana nih lilin nya? Aku ngga tega kalo nih peserta gelap-gelapan sendirian. Soalnya kata ki Mido ini tempat angker banget. CEPETAAAAN AMBIL!" Kise mulai marah. Seenak jidat dia menyuruh Aomine yang tiba-tiba takut dengan aura suram Kise.

Tak berapa lama, keadaan kembali normal. Kise telah menyalakan lilin di tangan Kagami dan melihat jam tangan miliknya. "Puluhan kamera inframerah telah di pasang di sudut rumah sakit ini, artinya Kagami_cchi_ bebas kalau mau jalan-jalan ke seluruh lorong rumah sakit. Sekarang udah jam dua belas malam. Kami akan menjemput dua jam lagi. Kagami_cchi, _selamat beruji nyali."

Kise dan kru meninggalkan Kagami yang masih tertegun karena belum nyadar kalau bakal di tinggal. Kagami baru tersadar ketika lampu empat puluh lima _watt _yang di pasang telah dipadamkan. Hatinya remuk karena takut gelap.

.

.

.

_Dugdug. Dugdug._

Suara detakan jantung menemani setiap langkah si alis cabang. Yeah. Suara jantungnya sendiri yang teramat kencang hingga dia dapat mendengarnya. Kagami meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ruangan itu sangat-super-duper-power menyeramkan dibandingkan ketika lampu masih menyala tadi. Dia sendirian di sini, hanya ditemani sebuah lilin super kecil, keciiiil banget kayak 'punya' Aomine. Begitulah kata hati Kagami saat ini, bermaksud menghibur diri.

"Awas kau Kunyuk. Kalo aku udah keluar dari tempat ini, ku botaki kau biar jadi kembar kopi-susu dengan host tindikan itu." ucapnya lantang. Lalu dengan cepat dia menutup mulutnya, baru sadar kalau acara ini _live._

Diam. Diam.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Kagami masih diam saja di tempat nya berdiri, tak beranjak sedikit pun. Hal yang janggal belum lah terjadi.

Di tempat lain, Kuroko, Midorima, dan Kise tengah khusyuk memandangi monitor, yang menampilan Kagami yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya. Kise baru sadar sesuatu.

"Oh Tuhan!" jeritnya. Kuroko dan Midorima langsung pasang muka cemberut sambil menutup kuping. Teriakan Kise sungguh cetar.

"Ada apa, Kise-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko setelah menahan diri untuk tidak menabok host yang tidak bisa untuk tidak heboh ini.

"Kuroko_cchi_! Aku lupa bilang sama Kagami_cchi _kalau dia harus dadah-dadahan ke kamera kalau udah ngga kuat lagi!"

Kuroko dan Midorima melotot. Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya, sok imut.

"Gimana nih gimana… kalau Kagami_cchi _udah nyerah, dia ngga tahu caranya manggil kita!" oke Kise lebay lagi.

"Tenanglah, Kise-_kun_." Kuroko menatap Kise datar, lalu menyuruh Kise duduk. "Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja."

"Benar _nanodayo. _Kutu merah itu tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah. Kita lihat saja." sahut Midorima, membuat hati Kise sedikit lega.

.

-Balik ke ruangan autopsy-

Dua puluh dua menit berlalu, namun rasanya sudah setahun Kagami berdiri di situ. Capek berdiri, Kagami akhirnya memberanikan diri berjalan—sesenti dua senti.

"Pe-permisi…permisi… saya ngga ganggu." Kagami mulai bicara.

"Permisi… saya ngga ganggu… saya cu-cuma mau lihat-lihat aja. "Keringat dingin mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya memegang piring tempat lilin gemetar. Kagami lalu melirik sedikit ke ranjang rumah sakit.

'Aneh.' Kagami mengernyitkan alis. Dengan hati-hati dia melangkahkan kaki nya ke tepi ranjang.

'Perasaan ranjang yang ini ngga kayak gini. Kok sekarang menggembung.' Masih mengamati, Kagami berjalan mengitari sang ranjang.

Kru yang nonton bareng udah tegang banget, soalnya tadi mereka juga yakin di ranjang itu tidak ada ada pun, malah Kise sama Kuroko yang asyik duduk-duduk nyantai di situ. Aomine yang paling gugup, takut sohib nya kenapa-napa. Mau bilang apa Aomine sama bapaknya Kagami kalau anak semata wayangnya tiba-tiba gila gegara ikut acara ini?!

"Eh, perasaan tadi ngga ada apa-apa di situ." Kata Kise antusias. "Setannya muncul nih, akhirnyaaaa." Kise mengurut dada. Midorima memandangi Kise semakin sebal, kok bisa-bisa nya nih anak kesenangan muncul setan.

.

.

.

Setelah mengelilingi ranjang sebanyak tiga kali, Kagami akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk menyibak selimut 'gembung' berbau aneh di hadapannya. Namun sebelumnya, Kagami diam sesaat untuk menyusun simulasi 'kabur' di dalam kepalanya, mengira-ngira kalau yang muncul bukan manusia.

"Hmmm fuuuhh…. Hmmm fuuuhh." Kagami menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya yang sebenarnya hanya setipis cinta dan benci.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Kagami menyibak selimut dengan cepat. Di hadapannya kini tergeletak seonggok kepala yang menggelinding seraya tersenyum seram pada nya.

"GYAAAAA!" oke simulasi kabur di mulai. Pertama, Kagami teriak. Kedua, nendang ranjang sekuat tenaga. Ketiga, kabur dari ruangan itu.

Kagami lari menyeret langkahnya sekuat tenaga. Ketika sampai di lorong rumah sakit, langkahnya terasa berat. Kagami ngos-ngosan, keringat sebesar biji rambutan meleleh-leleh di kening dan lehernya. Entah, Kagami hanya berfikiran kalau dirinya mengalami halusinasi mengerikan. 'Nikmati sajalah,' bathin Kagami, antara edan dan putus asa.

.

.

.

Aomine yang nonton bareng dengan kru lainnya memerah menahan amarah ketika mendapati layar monitor yang menampilkan Kagami yang tengah menyeret kakinya dengan susah payah. Ya. Aomine dapat melihat jelas, ada cewek yang memakai baju suster tengah memeluk sebelah kaki Kagami, di sertai senyam-senyum—errr, mezum.

Aomine sudah tak tahan. Dia tak tega melihat teman nya yang masih polos itu di peluk-peluk cewek. Aomine berdiri dan dengan cepat berlari ke lokasi uji nyali, hendak menyelamatkan sang sahabat. Aduh Aho, kalau seperti ini kenapa Kagami nya di kasih hukuman uji nyali, coba.

Semua kru yang melihat kegilaan Aomine mengira Aomine kerasukan. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba menahan tubuh Aomine yang memang sangat kuat bagaikan otot besi tulang kawat, dan beberapa lagi memanggil Midorima.

Murasakibara? Cuek sambil ngunyah mo*ogi.

"KAGAMIIII…! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN MUUUU!" Raung Aomine memecah keheningan malam. Kru kalang kabut menahan tubuh Aomine yang ngamuk, minta di lepas.

"TUAN PUTRIIII…!" Oh. Kru semakin yakin kalau Aomine kerasukan.

.

.

.

'Kok makin berat aja…' keluh Kagami. Dia sudah begitu jauh dari ruang autopsy. Niat awalnya sih mau nyari jalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Eh, Kagami tidak menyadari kalau dia masuk semakin jauh ke dalam, yang tentu saja akan semakin menyeramkan.

Kagami sudah tidak tahan. Dia ingin sekali menyudahi semua ini. Badannya sudah amat lemas di tambah perutnya yang mulas karena _shock _berlebih di ruang autopsy tadi. Namun, harga dirinya tak mengizinkan. Lagi pula dia juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya kalau menyerah, berhubung sang host tidak memberitahu bagaimana caranya kalau mau menyerah. 'Ah, mungkin memang tidak ada cara untuk menyerah.' Kagami berfikiran positif.

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Kagami mencoba bertahan. Dengan tertatih dia terus menyeret kakinya yang di rasa makin berat. Tadi kaki kiri sekarang ditambah kaki kanan. Kagami menyeka keringat yang menetes di di dahi nya seraya mencoba berjalan sekuat tenaga.

Berjalan. Berjalan. Berjalan.

Rumah sakit ini seperti tidak berujung. Kagami seperti terjebak dalam sebuah labirin yang luas.

'**Pruuut' **

"Ah. Leganya…" gumam Kagami. Aneh. Kakinya kini terasa ringan sekali, seakan sesuatu yang memegangi kedua kakinya tadi telah menghilang entah kemana. Sebenarnya itu kenyataan _loh_ Kagami. Cewek-cewek yang memegangi kaki mu memang pada kabur karena tak tahan dengan bau kentut mu.

Kagami meneruskan perjalanannya yang luarrrr binasa.

.

.

.

Di luar rumah sakit semakin ricuh akibat amukan Aomine yang ingin menyelamatkan sang sahabat. Tak ada satu pun yang dapat menghentikan Aomine sekarang, kecuali—

"Hentikan langkah kaki mu, _nanodayo_." Sang paranormal ganteng datang sambil bawa boneka chuky yang di kira nya berbi tadi. Aomine mendesis layaknya orang kemasukan.

"Minggir kau, dukun otaku. Atau aku pakai kekerasan." Usirnya pada si paranormal. Midorima tetap tenang, di sampingnya berdiri Kise dengan segala cahaya karena kepalanya sengaja di sorot senter oleh Murasakibara—lumayan buat penerangan. Jahil banget nih anak Titan.

"Grrrr!" Aomine menggeram. Di sekelilingnya sudah bersiap siaga para kru beserta seluruh tekad mereka untuk menghentikan Aomine.

"Dia di rasuki siluman Gorilla." Kata Midorima, ngaco plus _fitnah_ banget. Semua orang cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja, percaya dengan ucapan paranormal gadungan itu.

"Aku akan menyembuhkannya _nodayo_. Semua nya tolong kasih ruang. Kami akan melakukan pertarungan di sini."

Semua orang menyingkir, memberi ruang buat sang paranormal dan Aomine yang KATANYA di rasuki siluman Gorilla itu.

"AAARRRGGGWW!" Aomine berteriak dan bersiap memberikan bogem mentah ke wajah Midorima. Namun—

**Cup**

Aomine terdiam.

Kise terdiam.

Kru terdiam.

Murasakibara masih menyenter kepala Kise sambil senyum jahil.

**Cup**

**Cup**

Kise beserta kru lainnya mengangakan mulut, tak percaya dengan aksi nista sang paranormal. Sementara itu, Aomine seketika tumbang dengan mulut berbusa dan mata terbalik.

Midorima menyeringai penuh bangga atas takluknya Aomine. Dia mengangkat boneka Chuky nya tinggi-tinggi.

"Rasakan, jurus pamungkas Ki Midorima Shintarou adododo. Jurus kecupan boneka maut _nodayo_."

Dan yah—yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, Midorima menempelkan mulut boneka chuky ke bibir Aomine ketika sohibnya Kagami ini akan memukulnya. Aomine yang terkejut tak ayal _shock _dan terdiam dengan muka horror. Apalagi boneka chuky itu serem banget. Midorima yang merasa siluman Gorilla masih merasuki Aomine, kembali menempelkan mulut boneka ke bibir Aomine, sampai sang cameramen pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

Yah—sudahlah. Pokoknya keadaan di luar rumah sakit sudah terkendali.

.

.

.

"Oh toileeet! Akhirnyaaaa!" teriak Kagami kesenangan. Tak peduli itu toilet bekas atau bagaimana, Kagami menyelonong masuk begitu saja. Namun—

Oh tidak.

Lilin Kagami sudah habis, dan cadanganya ada di ruang autopsy tadi. _"Mampus"._ Bathin Kagami miris banget. Sampai mati pun Kagami tak akan mau kembali keruangan autopsy yang super angker itu. Oke, Kagami lebih rela meraba-raba.

**Syuuuuut.**

Siluet bayangan muncul di salah satu bilik toilet. Kagami yang melihat kilau cahaya sekilas itu refleks bergidik ngeri.

Kagami maju, maju, maju. Keinginannya untuk BAB sudah terlupakan begitu saja. Yang ini lebih penting, mengancam keselamatan jiwa dan raga—menurut pandangan Kagami.

Kini dia telah sampai di pintu toilet yang masih berbayang hitam dan besar itu. Memastikan sesuatu. Bau menyengat semakin menguar dari bilik toilet, membuat Kagami hampir muntah.

Kagami membuka pintu.

"Halo."

"GYAAAAA!" Kagami lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan sosok menyeramkan yang memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Kenapa dia lari." Sosok itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas nya yang tertunda sejenak.

.

.

.

Kagami Taiga. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya lari meninggalkan area rumah sakit. Tidak peduli nyasar atau tidak, dia akan menerobos segala-gala-galanya. Hingga akhirnya Kagami berhasil menemukan jalan keluar, dan melihat semua orang tengah mengerumuni sesuatu.

Pemandangan di toilet tadi adalah yang terseram bagi Kagami, seumur-umur. Sosok lelaki dengan cahaya biru-hitam dan pandangan mata kosong, ah. Entah sampai kapan Kagami akan mengingat sosok itu. Kagami berjanji akan menyunat Aomine kalau berjumpa nanti.

"Eh! Kagami_cchi_?! Kenapa bisa ada di sini, _ssu_? Kan belum di jemput?" Kise menghampiri Kagami yang ngos-ngosan. Kagami hanya diam, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Apa maksud mu, Kise. Coba lihat jam _nodayo._" Ki Midorima datang sambil meluk boneka kebanggaannya, menatap Kise dengan sinis.

"Eeeh! Benar sudah jam dua! Berarti Kagami_cchi _berhasil ya. Selamat Kagami_cchi. _Maaf ya tadi belum sempat jemput soalnya Aomine_cchi_ kerasukan, jadi ngurus dia dulu." Kise yang tak kenal kondisi malah mengambil tangan Kagami dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Hah? Kerasukan? Orang bodoh mana bisa kerasukan? Aku contohnya." Ujarnya bingung plus ngga sadar sendirinya ngaku kalau dirinya bodoh.

"Berarti Aomine_cchi_ lebih pintar dari Kagami_cchi_. Sana lihat temennya." Kise mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajah Kagami, ngusir.

Kagami berbalik arah, lalu melihat kerumunan yang makin ramai saja. Oh! Aomine….

Kagami berlari kencang dan membelah kerumunan dengan kekuatan Kutu nya. Di hadapannya kini terbaring sosok Aomine yang pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

Kagami mewek semewek-meweknya. "Aho… bangun Aho… kata kamu kita temanan, _hiks_." Ulala, drama di mulai.

Kagami menepuk pipi Aomine pelan. "Aku ga jadi nyumpahin kamu jones deh, aku juga ga akan botakin rambut kamu yang kata fans kamu rambut kamu seksi. Terus aku ga bakalan nyunat kamu deh, kan kita udah sunat sama-sama waktu esde."

"Jadi bangun ya, Pangeraaan." Bisik Kagami tanpa sadar. Ternyata kebiasaan mereka main drama kebawa-bawa sampai ke sini.

Semua orang menahan tangis, haru melihat persahabatan dua orang bodoh itu.

"_Hiks._ Ya udah lah ya, kita biarin aja mereka kayak gitu dulu. Sekarang mari kita jemput peserta berikutnya_, ssu_, _hiks_." Kise kembali fokus pada acara. "Ki Mido_cchi_, tolong jemput peserta kedua kita."

"Ogah. Kuroko aja suruh sana." Midorima menolak dengan tegas sambil memeluk boneka nya erat.

"Kuroko_cchi _lagi di toilet Ki, jadi Ki Mido_cchi _yang jemput. Cepetan, ini udah hampir setengah tiga." Perintah Kise sambil mendorong Midorima, namun Midorima ternyata tak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ku jambak nanti kau botak. Berani sekali kau menyuruh-nyuuruh paranormal undangan seperti aku ini." Midorima mulai ngancam.

"Ayolah ki Midoc_cchi, _aku harus mengambil alih acara ini. Udah hampir pagi ini woi!" Kise mulai ikutan galak.

"Tidak. Tidak. Nanti peserta ke tiga aku yang jemput _nodayo_. Kalo peserta yang ini kau saja yang jemput sana." Midorima makin membenamkan kepalanya ke perut Chuky.

"Memang kenapa dengan peserta kedua?" Kise garuk pantat. "Ya sudahlah seben—"

"Ngga perlu di jemput, Kise. Aku sudah di sini, iya kan, Shin_chan_?"

'Oh tidak oh tidak oh tidaaak! Kenapa harus si poni alay ini yang jadi peserta!'

.

.

.

**TBC**

Salam gula-gula.

Peserta pertama berhasil melewati tantangan. Selamat buat Kagami Taiga. Nah, pembaca sudah dapat menebak siapa peserta kedua nya kan, ya kan ya kan?

Peserta kedua ini ngakunya ga takut hantu. Dan apa pengaruh kedatangan dia bagi kelangsungan jantung paranormal otaku kita ?

Terimakasih banyak atas semua _review, follow_ dan_ favorite_ nya.

_Please review_…

Sampai jumpa di chapter tiga (mungkin agak telat update nya)….


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Karena berbagai pertimbangan, lokasi uji nyali akhirnya di pindahkan ke sebuah Gua di simpang empat pinggir jalan kota Seirin. Akashi yang tertarik dengan lokasi memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam Gua. Peserta kedua: Takao Kazunari!.

**Ffureiya — Masih Ada Dunia Lain**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih Dunia Lain milik Trans 7.**

_**Genre: Horror, Supranatural, Parody**_

**Rate T**

_**Warnings:**_** Gaje, Alay, Typo, Super Nista, Garing, Ga Seram, rada-rada Sho-ai, dan lain sebagainya.**

_**Don't Like Don't Flame**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Malam pertama, peserta kedua._

.

Di hadapan ki Midorima Shintarou Adododo berdiri seorang lelaki ganteng yang menebar senyum kemana-mana, baik siang maupun malam. Di tempat umum maupun di tempat khusus-uhuk. Dialah Takao Kazunari, seorang maso yang selalu setia menempelkan jiwa dan raganya pada ki Midorima.

Dan—sepertinya melihat wajah ki Mido yang merengut kesal membuat senyum Takao makin mengembang.

Midorima baru tahu kalau Takao ikut jadi peserta kedua, ketika tanpa sengaja si paranormal mengintip arsip nama-nama peserta yang tergeletak pasrah di meja ruang pengawas jalannya acara. Apakah mungkin Takao ikut acara ini karena mencari dirinya? Midorima mulai kegeeran, yang di tutupinya dengan memasang wajah kesal setengah mati. Dia kan _tsundere._

Shin_chan_ jadi menyesal sudah menyanggupi permintaan —perintah— Akashi.

.

.

"Okelah kalau begitu. Ayo kita mulai saja uji nyali ini, _ssu!_" Kise berseru heboh. "_Ne_, Momo_cchi, _tolong tertibkan semua kru." Pinta Kise kepada sang sutradara, Momoi yang air matany sudah beranak pinak membasahi pipi karena si cewek cantik itu juga terhanyut dengan adegan 'membangunkan pangeran' di depannya.

"Ah, baiklah." Momoi tersadar. Segera dia me-lap kedua matanya yang sembab. 'Luntur deh maskara aku', gerutu Momoi.

Momoi mulai berkonsentrasi. Dia menepuk naskah di tangan, persis Akashi. Matanya menatap tajam pada semua orang yang tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Hoi. Semua Kru! silahkan tinggalkan drama AoKaga. Sekarang toyyyong ya, semua bersiap di tempat kerja masing-masing. Kita akan segera mulai." Perintah Momoi kemudian. Udah berani banget deh.

Sayang nya di cuekin.

**Tilililit**

"Ah." _Handphone_ Momoi berdering, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan. Dengan cepat Momoi merogoh saku nya dan mendapati nama 'Akashi' yang tertera di layar ponsel.

Momoi menyeringai kejam.

"Ya, ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?" Momoi mengambil jarak dari kerumunan orang.

"Tolong, _handphone_ mu di _loudspeaker._ Aku mau bicara pada semuanya." Akashi di seberang sana tampak benar-benar terdengar tengah menahan emosi. Momoi dapat mendengar suara seseorang mengasah benda tajam.

Dengan riang hati Momoi menghubungkan _handphone_ nya dengan sebuah speaker raksasa—jangan tanya kenapa bisa ada speaker di situ.

"HOI!" Suara Akashi menggelegar.

_Siiiiing_

Semua orang terdiam, seraya menoleh patah-patah ke asal suara. Di sana, berdiri seorang gadis cantik yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _loudspeaker _raksasa, tersenyum manis pada semua orang.

_Sriiiing Sriiiing_

Suara golok yang di asah kembali terdengar di balik_ speaker_ itu. Horror banget.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada acara ku?" desis Akashi —marah besar. "Malam besok aku akan kembali, bersiap-sialah kalian! Ku sate kalian!"

Semua kru yang mendengar nama Akashi Seijuurou si sutradara galak langsung berhamburan kembali ke posisi kerja masing-masing.

"Nah, silahkan mulai." Momoi memberi perintah kepada Kise.

"Baik. Errr— sekali lagi kami ucapkan selamat pada peserta kita, bang Kagami_cchi_, yang berhasil mengikuti tantangan uji nyali kita. Nah sekarang saya telah bersama peserta kedua. Siapa namanya bang?"

_Takao Kazunari. 24 tahun. Perawat._

"Selamat malam Kise. Nama ku Takao Kazunari yang baik hati." Takao tersenyum _charming _menghadap kamera.

"Apa motivasi abang ingin mengikuti acara ini?"

"Tentu saja untuk mencari Shin— maksud aku, mencari batu bertuah yang tersembunyi di salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Kalau di jual bisa milyaran rupiah, lalu aku akan buka klinik kecil-kecilan di rumah, jadi ngga perlu lagi mengayuh sepeda-gerobak berisi wortel berkacamata setiap subuh ke rumah sakit yang jauhnya bikin patah kaki." Takao menjawab masih dengan raut wajah tanpa beban, membuat hati Midorima mencelos.

"Ba-bagus kalau begitu." Midorima membuang muka, berlalu dari situ. Padahal hatinya remuk redam karena Takao mau meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di rumah sakit.

"Iya, Midorima-_kun_." Takao tersenyum skeptis, menatap punggung Midorima yang tampaknya tak peduli padanya sedikit pun.

Midorima tiba-tiba menghilang dalam kegelapan, membuat semua kru yakin Midorima memang sangat sakti. Padahal dia cuma kesandung akar pohon terus jatuh. Ckckck. Tiga menit kemudian, Midorima kembali ke lokasi uji nyali. Ternyata dia baru ingat kalau dia masih di butuhkan sebagai paranormal di acara ini.

"Mari kita lanjutkan, _ssu_. Takao_cchi_ denger-dengernya ga takut hantu nih? Terus bisa ngeliat hantu? Wah seru dong. Minta dong kemampuannya dikit."

"Ahaha. Biasa aja, Kise. Mata ini memang di juluki _hawk eye_, sih. Selain bisa melihat warna daleman orang, juga bisa ngeliat yang kayak gitu juga." Takao main mata ke arah kamera.

"Oh ya, bang Takao_cchi _manis banget pake baju perawat gini. Baru pulang bekerja bang?" Kise berbasa-basi, ramah banget.

Takao langsung lirik Midorima. Midorima buang muka.

"Benar sekali Kise-_kun_. Aku bekerja di rumah sakit milik keluarga Midorima, tepatnya sih asisten Shin_chan. _Ya kan Shin_chan_?" jawab Takao seraya memegang lengan jaket ki Mido.

"Aku ga kenal kamu." Dengan sadisnya Midorima menjawab dan menepis pelan tangan Takao di jaket kesayangannya. Takao menatap –pura-pura- terluka. Ish kejam sekali kau dukun!

"Oooh jadi ki Mido_cchi _profesi utama nya dokter?" Kise mendadak kepo.

"Tahu dokter Midorima Shintarou Charles? Dia lah orangnya."

"Ha? Benarkah? Lalu ki Midorima Shintarou Adododo itu nama siapa?"

"Nama samaran Shin_chan_."

"Ooh. Kalau bang Takao_cchi _kerja di rumah sakit berarti sudah tidak asing lagi dong dengan penampakan?"

"Tepat sekali Kise-_kun_. Di samping sebagai perawat di sisi Shin_chan, _aku juga kerja di kamar mayat. Jadi penampakan seperti sepotong tangan atau kepala yang menggelinding seperti itu sudah tidak asing lagi. Namun ada yang bisa membuat aku tewas dengan darah bercucuran di hidung."

"Apa itu?"

"Sini deh telinga kamu."

Kise yang kepo stadium menengah dengan suka rela menyerahkan telinganya untuk di bisiki Takao.

"Jadi, jika Shin_chan_ *biiip* terus *biiip* dan *biiip*. Bla bla bla."

Kise merona dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, lalu melirik ke Midorima.

"Apa lirik-lirik, _nodayo_? Naksir?!"

Wajah Kise makin panas.

"Sudah mengerti?" Takao tertawa kecil ketika mendapati wajah memerah Kise karena terpengaruh bisikan nista nya.

Kise mengangguk kecil.

"A-ah. Ba-baiklah. Sekarang mari kita lanjutkan."

"Sebelumnya bersihkan dulu darah di hidung mu _nodayo_." Midorima merogoh tisu kemasan kecil di kantong jaketnya, dan membersihkan hidung yang masih saja mengalir lancar di hidung putih Kise _bak_ air terjun Niagara.

Takao mengangakan mulutnya, melihat Midorima yang membersihkan hidung Kise dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"TIDAAAAAAK!" Takao dengan cepat menarik tangan Midorima, menjauh dari sang host yang wajahnya semakin merah.

"AKU MENYESAL MEMBERITAHU PADA MU! DASAR TUKANG REBUT MILIK ORANG!" jerit Takao dengan lengkingan tinggi. Tubuh kecilnya mendekap penuh posesif pada sosok dukun ganteng yang terheran-heran dengan tingkahnya.

"I-itu bukan maksud ku. Kau salah paham." Kise mencoba membela diri.

"Takao_chin_. Kise_chin_. Hari sudah pagi."

Takao yang tengah semangat memarahi Kise dan Kise yang membela diri layaknya koruptor yang pandai bersilat lidah terdiam sebentar, mencerna sebuah suara yang menginterupsi pertengkaran tidak jelas mereka.

"Ini sudah pagi, asal kalian tahu saja. kalau Aka_chin_ tahu kalian membuang waktu dengan perdebatan tak berguna kalian, kalian bakal di sate." Murasakibara menguap malas. Dia ngantuk dan melihat perdebatan tiga orang layaknya cinta segi-segian itu membuatnya semakin bosan.

.

.

.

_Malam kedua. Peserta ke dua._

Akashi berdiri dengan gagah dan angkuh tepat di belakang Aomine. Samurai bergagang merah tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya. Yah, Akashi sangat marah karena kejadian semalam. Dan nampaknya semua kru memang harus di kasih terror supaya tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi.

Karena debat yang panjang dan peserta yang ternyata sudah malang melintang dengan kondisi rumah sakit, lokasi uji nyali di pindahkan ke sebuah Gua misterius di tepi jalan simpang empat kota Seirin.

Konon katanya, Gua ini adalah bekas peninggalan manusia purba berukuran raksasa yang suka memakan makhluk apa pun—termasuk manusia. Sekali lagi itu hanya 'KATANYA'. Oleh karenanya malam ini Takao Kazunari, sang peserta uji nyali yang juga 'KATANYA' tidak takut hantu akan di jadikan tumbal untuk membuktikan apakah benar makhluk purba tersebut masih bermukim di dalam Gua dan memakan manusia.

Di depan mulut Gua yang penuh semak, Kise yang di juluki oleh penggemarnya sebagai 'si seksi botak ganteng bertindik' tengah tersenyum manis menghadap kamera yang di pegang Aomine—Aomine semalam sadar setelah di bangunkan Kagami selama tiga jam.

Di samping sang host, ada Kuroko yang tetap setia dengan senyum kalem nya, ki Mido yang kali ini entah kenapa berwajah pucat, dan Takao tengah memandang mulut Gua ngeri.

"Selamat malam pemirsa seka—

"Kenapa lokasi uji nyali nya di ubah!" potong Takao seraya mencengkram jubah hitam yang di kenakan Kise. Ahh biang rusuh.

"Lepaskan-_ssu_! Lepas!" jerit Kise panik kemudian meminta tolong pada kru untuk membebaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman seekor Gagak gila. Aomine yang menyaksikan kegaduhan tersebut segera mematikan kamera nya, bermaksud menampilkan iklan. Sayang ia tidak tahu kalau Murasakibara telah mengambil alih rekaman dan dengan polosnya merekam kejadian di TKP.

"Kenapa! Kenapa harus di Gua iniiii! Perjanjiannya kan di rumah sakit!" seru Takao dengan kedua tangan masih memeras dan menarik keras jubah Kise, tepat di kedua dadanya. Kise meringis horror, membayangkan dada bidangnya di remas penuh nafsu oleh si perawat ganteng.

Midorima yang jengah melihat kegilaan sang asisten akhirnya ikut menengahi. Dengan sabar dia menarik tangan Takao dari jubah Kise, menyebabkan Kise yang semakin berteriak kesakitan.

Lima belas menit kemudian…

Syukurlah keadaan kembali terkendali, setelah sang Sutradara dengan samurai panjang miliknya dan tatapan garangnya menguarkan aura hitam. Takao yang ketika itu menyadari aura hitam busuk yang masuk ke penciumannya serta merta melepaskan cengkeraman sadisnya pada kedua dada Kise, lalu cengengesan grogi.

Lanjuut.

"Ja-jadi, kenapa bang Takao_cchi _tidak mau masuk ke dalam, _ssu_?" tanya Kise dengan raut hampir menangis. Bagaimana tidak, dadanya sangat sakit, namun dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi berhubung sekarang sudah tengah malam. Dia masih berusaha bersikap layaknya host professional.

Takao memanyunkan bibir, menatap Kise kesal. "Bagaimana tidak! Kenapa acara ini mendadak berubah lokasi!"

"Tapi bang Takao_cchi_ katanya engga takut di rumah sakit. Jadinya acara lokasinya pindah. Lagian abang kan ga takut sama yang begituan, benar kan, ki Mido?"

Midorima buang muka. "Engga tahu tuh _nodayo_."

"Tapi ini beda! Yang ini benar-benar nyata dan bisa makan orang! Kalo aku dimakan gimana?! Siapa yang jagain Shin_chan_?!" Takao kembali berseru keras, menyalak. Kise menjauh selangkah, takut dada di balik jubah kerennya dijadikan korban lagi.

"Jangan takut, Takao_cchi. _Di dalam juga konon katanya ada batu permata dan pedang yang jauh lebih bernilai dari batu di rumah sakit. Jangankan buka klinik kecil-kecilan. Bikin rumah sakit segede milik keluarga Midorima saja bisa. Bagaimana?" Rayu Kise kemudian,di sertai senyuman kecut.

Takao tampak berfikir keras.

"Oke deh." Takao mengangguk pasrah, membuat hati Kise sedikit lega.

"Jadi, sebelum bang Takao_cchi_ masuk, aku dan Kuroko_cchi_ akan mengeksplor terlebih dahulu keadaan di dalam." Kise lalu melirik Kuroko yang langsung tersentak kaget.

"_Ne_, siap mengeksplor, Kuroko_cchi_?"

Kuroko menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Kise-_kun_."

Kise mengernyitkan dahi nya, menatap bingung pada sosok biru ini. "Tapi kita harus memastikan di dalam ada sesuatu atau tidak, Kuroko_cchi_."

Kuroko kembali menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kise. Dia lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. _Hampir setengah satu._ Bathin Kise kesal.

"Aku tak berani, Kise-_kun_. Itu satu-satunya tempat yang tak berani ku masuki. Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja sendiri. Mohon maaf tapi aku benar-benar tidak berani masuk kesana. Dan untuk Takao-_kun_, semoga selamat." Kuroko menatap Takao nanar, seakan sorot mata itu seolah menyiratkan salam perpisahan. Takao makin tak enak perasaan.

"_Misdirection!"_ seru Kuroko kemudian. Lantas dia menghilang ketika acara sedang berlangsung, di hadapan semuanya.

Si botak mencelos, tak menyangka rekan kerja unyu-unyu nya yang pemberani itu bisa juga merasa takut.

"Ya sudah lah. Aomine_cchi, _tolong helm berkameranya, juga sabuk berkamera dan senter." Tanpa semangat Kise menyuruh Aomine, dan yang di suruh cuma patuh tanpa banyak tingkah. Ya bagaimana mau bertingkah, toh di belakangnya berdiri sosok setan merah yang sudah menghunus pedangnya sedari tadi.

Takao mengerjap bingung dengan sabuk yang melilit pinggangnya. "Bukankah biasanya kamera hanya di kepala?" Takao bertanya pelan.

"Ini berbeda, Takao_cchi. _Di dalam sama sekali tidak di pasang kamera. _Well, _tidak ada yang berani di suruh masuk ke dalam. Jadi sebagai ganti, kami pasang kamera berlebih di tubuh abang. Jadi kalau yang di kepala jatuh, masih ada yang di perut. Kami juga tetap dapat memantau lokasi abang. Di sebelah kamera ini, ada GPS, juga senter cadangan, _ssu_." Kise menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Nah. Tugas abang di sini hanya menceritakan kondisi dan kejadian yang abang alami di dalam Gua. Kalau abang punya modus lain kayak nyari permata bertuah atau pedang terserah abang. Kami akan menunggu di luar mulut Gua, dan tidak akan ikut masuk meskipun abang melambaikan tangan. Pokoknya kalau abang selamat, ya bagus. Kalo engga, ya—aku rela gantiin abang jadi asistennya ki Mido_cchi_—uups!" Kise segera menutup mulutnya yang tanpa beban telah membeberkan maksud tersembunyi pada semuanya. Takao mau ngamuk lagi, matanya sudah menatap nyalang dada Kise yang sedari tadi masih nyut-nyutan. Sebelum Takao menyerang untuk kedua kalinya, Midorima menggenggam ujung _hoodie _Takao dan menariknya, membuat sang raven menatap Midorima.

"Ini—_lucky item_—_nodayo_." Midorima mengambil telapak tangan sang asisten dan meletakkan benda keberuntungan di situ. Mata Takao membesar, berbinar. Itu adalah sebuah cincin berbahan plastik berwarna putih, hadiah yang Midorima dapat dalam kemasan kerupuk ikan.

"Shin—"

"Jangan salah paham _nodayo_. Aku hanya tidak mau kau mati di dalam dan kemudian pekerjaan neraka mu di rumah sakit digantikan sama host botak itu. Tidak lebih. Hmph!" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, lalu memandangi Takao yang masih mencerna perkataannya.

"Kenapa?" Midorima akhirnya bertanya setelah beberapa menit Takao masih terbengong. Tak tahukah oleh sang _tsundere_ bahwa jiwa asisten tengah melayang dan menari salsa di awang?

Berhubung malam semakin larut dan Takao masih tak menunjukkan kalau jiwa nya telah kembali dalam raga, akhirnya Midorima meraih cincin tersebut dan memasangkannya di jari manis Takao, lalu mendorong sang asisten masuk ke mulut Gua.

"Takao_cchi _selamat beruji nyaliiiii!"

.

.

.

Di dalam Gua, Takao langsung tersadar gegara mendengar suara cempreng yang menggema di dinding-dinding Gua itu.

"_Are!_ Kapan aku masuk sini?!" seru Takao panik. Segera di hidupkannya senter yang mengait erat pergelangan tangannya.

Takao memang pernah mendengar desas desus tentang kesadisan tempat ini. Makhluk yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang adalah sosok tinggi besar yang transparan dan dapat menyergap mu kapan saja. Takao mencoba berfikir jernih. Makhluk itu transparan, dan dapat menghilang. Itu mengindikasikan bahwa makhluk itu adalah makhluk halus. Namun dia dapat memakan manusia, yang jelas-jelas berarti dapat menyentuh dan juga dapat dirasakan manusia. Berarti itu makhluk padat alias bukan makhluk halus.

"Jadi, makhluk apakah itu?" tanya Takao layaknya _D*ra the Explorer_ yang bertanya kepada penonton di rumah. Membuang rasa takutnya, Takao mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Tempat itu sangat gelap, juga lembab. Genangan mata air merembes masuk ke celah sepatu Takao, membasahi kaos kaki nya. Takao melangkah pelan-pelan sambil menyenter dan memperhatikan kondisi sekitar Gua tersebut.

"Errr, di sini sangat luar biasa. Banyak Kelelawar yang bergelantungan di langit-langit Gua. Lalu—ada beberapa bebatuan berwarna hijau menyala. Apakah itu batuan Safir? Emerald? Entahlah saya kurang tahu juga." Takao kembali melangkah, menyusuri lorong di sepanjang Gua menyeramkan tersebut. Suaranya bergema keras membuat kepalanya agak sakit. Sorotan senternya beralih ke bawah, tepat dimana mayat manusia tergeletak maupun tertancap di Kristal kekuningan. Bahkan beberapa juga masih tampak baru. Takao menatap datar, menetralisir rasa gugup nya.

"Hm, udara yang tadi dingin sekarang sangat panas. Ah—luar biasa panas. Banyak mayat dan potongan tubuh di sini. Udara terasa berat dan jujur saya merinding sekarang. Kondisi di sini jauh lebih menggenaskan dibandingkan tempat saya bekerja." Takao mendekatkan dirinya pada salah satu mayat yang tertancap di Kristal itu, memperhatikan wajah mayat yang hancur dan busuk.

.

.

.

Midorima meremas kemeja kasual berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya hari itu. Kalung tengkorak hitam —_lucky item_—yang bertengger manis di lehernya berkilat oleh peluh yang menetes dari wajah dan lehernya. Di dalam hati sang paranormal berdoa semoga takao tidak menemukan pedang yang akan membuat dirinya ditinggalkan karena sang asisten membuka klinik baru. Ohh jadi bukan berdoa buat keselamatan Takao _nih_, Shin_chan_.

"Saya mencium bau yang sangat busuk. Ini jelas bau bangkai." Suara di balik monitor yang menggema membuat Midorima, Kise dan Kuroko tegang, tak berniat bermain-main seperti malam sebelumnya. Takao memang telah bercerita lumayan banyak. Mayat, darah, sampai bebatuan. Namun semua penglihatan itu sama sekali tidak terangkap kamera. Kamera di kepala maupun perut Takao hanya menangkap kondisi Gua yang umum. Bahkan Kuroko sang parapsikolog sama sekali tidak melihat hal-hal yang Takao ceritakan. Apakah Takao berbohong mengenai hal ini?

.

.

.

Di sisi lainnya, Akashi yang tumben-tumbennya mau menonton bareng dengan para kru yang dianggapnya 'Rakyat Jelata' itu berdecak gelisah. Mata heteroktom miliknya bersinar, memperhatikan kondisi sesuai yang di ceritakan peserta uji nyali.

"Tempat itu sangat berbahaya." Akashi berujar pelan. Semua kru melirik padanya sekilas, lalu kembali mempelototi monitor. "Ini adalah tempat terseram yang pernah aku lihat, khukhukhu." Oh Akashi tersenyum psikopat. Dia mengacungkan samurai dan menjilatnya seduktif. Murasakibara sampai berhenti makan melihat aksi menyeramkan sang sutradara.

"Apakah aku harus ikut masuk ke dalam? Pasti menyenangkan." Akashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju Gua. "Dan jangan pernah berani menghentikan ku." Perintahnya kemudian pada dua orang yang tengah mengekorinya, Aomine dan Murasakibara.

Dua kameramen itu menghentikan langkah mereka sejenak, lalu kembali berjalan hingga masing-masing berada di sisi sang kapten.

"Kami bukannya mau menghentikan Aka_chin_." Kata Murasakibara dengan suara malasnya. Dia lalu menempelkan helm berkamera dan Aomine memasang sabuk di tubuh Akashi dengan cekatan.

"Kami cuma mau memasang ini. Jadi Aka_chin_, selamat beruji nyali ya." Dengan teganya dua kameramen bertubuh jauh lebih besar dari Akashi itu mendorong sang sutradara sekuat tenaga ke dalam Gua, sampai sang sutradara terjungkal karena dorongan penuh nafsu dari bawahannya. _Dasar kameramen kurang ajar_. Rutuk Akashi seraya memegangi pantatnya yang sakit akibat benturan dengan batu besar. Bahkan Akashi sama sekali tidak diberi senter oleh kedua orang itu dengan dalih bahwa mata Akashi yang bersinar sudah cukup sebagai penerangan. Nampak sekali kalau mereka menginginkan Akashi mati.

_Degdeg_

Lagi-lagi jantung Akashi kumat.

.

"_Nice job_." Kata Kise dan Kuroko—yang masa _misderiction_nya sudah habis— pada kedua orang dalang pendorongan itu, disertai pose unjuk jempol. Aomine dan Murasakibara hanya menyeringai licik.

"Tapi kenapa dikasih kamera? Seharusnya biarkan saja, Aomine_cchi_." Kise memiringkan kepalanya, menatap dua orang itu bergantian.

Aomine mendengus keras, lalu berujar, "Kalau tidak di pasangi kamera, kita jadi tidak tahu proses kematian beliau, Kise."

"Itu benar-benar _nice job_, Aomine-_kun_." Sahut kuroko. Ternyata isi kepala mereka sama semua.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam lebih lamanya Takao berjalan menyuruti lorong Gua. Semakin dalam, semakin banyak pintu. Takao memang menandai setiap pintu yang ia masuki dengan menaruh tengkorak di atas batu dekat pintu yang ia masuki, agar ia tahu jalan kembali. Aura semakin terasa berat, mirip dengan aura sang sutradara yang memandangnya dengan nafsu membunuh tadi.

Sesekali Takao akan memandang ke belakang, ketika di rasanya ada yang mengawasi pergerakannya. Kosong. Mata _hawk eye_ Takao samar menangkap gelombang statis yang muncul tak beraturan di seluruh lorong.

"HOI!"

"Ya ampun!"

Takao terlonjak dengan suara sergahan yang teramat besar di seluruh bagian dinding. Jelas ini bukan pertanda bagus.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Aku akan pergi dari sini." Takao membalikkan tubuhnya yang gentar, berjalan dengan agak cepat. Dan sayangnya dia tersesat. Entah kenapa semua tanda yang dia berikan di dalam Gua itu hilang.

Akhirnya Takao memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan sembarang. Kalau beruntung dia akan menemukan jalan keluar, kalau tidak kembali ya—sudah nasib nya mati di sini.

.

.

.

"Ah lihat!" Kise berseru dan menunjuk sebuah monitor. "Ada sesuatu yang mengikuti Akashi_cchi_. Apakah itu makhluk yang di sebut-sebut pemakan segala makhluk itu?" manik emas si botak bersinar terang, penuh kagum menatap sosok hitam dan tinggi besar yang mengikuti langkah Akashi di belakang.

Dan kenapa mereka bisa melihat sisi belakang dari Akashi? Ternyata saking senangnya, Aomine salah memasang posisi sabuk sehingga kamera inframerah yang seharusnya berada di perut Akashi malah terpasang di belakang piggangnya.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat, hingga tiba-tiba Akashi berbalik dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke belakang. Dengan segera makhluk itu mundur dan menghilang.

.

.

.

_TBC_

Salam gula-gula.

Frea balik lagi dengan cerita gaje super ga seram ini. Ya… Sudah pada menebak kan kalau peserta nya Takao Kazunari? Hehe. Tapi kali ini Frea mau membuat cerita ini sedikit meningkat horornya, jadi kadar humornya berkurang drastis. Ya cuma dikit sih, itu pun entah iya horror entah tidak. Pokoknya… Iya-in aja lah ya :D

Cerita si Takao ini Frea bikin dua bagian, soalnya ceritanya lumayan panjang. Belum lagi Akashi ikut-ikutan masuk ke dalam Gua.

Jadi sampai jumpa di chapter depan (mungkin lama update nya), dengan peserta Takao Kazunari _plus_ sang Sutradara Akashi Seijuurou.

Terimakasih bagi yang udah review, fav dan follow. Frea minta maaf karena belum sempat balas semua.

_Please Review _


	4. Chapter 4

**Ffureiya — Masih Ada Dunia Lain**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih Dunia Lain milik Trans 7.**

_**Genre: Horror, Supranatural, Parody, Romance**_

**Rate T**

**Pair: MidoTaka, sedikit KiKuro**

_**Warnings:**_** Gaje, Alay, Typo, Super Nista, Garing, Ga Seram, Sho-ai, sedikit Gore mungkin, dan lain sebagainya.**

_**Don't Like Don't Flame**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SREEEET**  
Sang setan merah mengibaskan samurai ke belakang, mengakibatkan sosok tinggi besar yang tepat berada di belakangnya mundur dan menghilang.

_Cih_. Akashi meludah elegan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sepanjang lorong gua yang gelap hanya nampak siluet sosok-sosok yang bergerak mengitari Akashi. Dengan tenang Akashi terus melangkah maju. Di awasinya gerak-gerik beberapa sosok tersebut dengan bola mata dwiwarna miliknya.

"HWAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu berdiri di depannya dan berteriak kencang. Akashi yang terkejut mundur selangkah dan mempertajam penglihatannya.

_Mata kucing, aktifkan!_

**CRIIING**

Mata Akashi memancarkan cahaya seperti senter yang diberinya nama 'Mata Kucing' tadi, berwarna merah kekuningan—sangat mirip dengan mata kucing, tentu saja. Sebenarnya cahaya senter di mata Akashi lebih menyeramkan untuk di lihat dibanding melihat dalam kegelapan.

"Zombie, huh?" Akashi bergumam _cool_. "Ah! Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ku panggil kau ini makhluk halus yang merasuki mayat?"

Sosok itu hanya diam mematung dengan tubuh linglung, agak sempoyongan. Tatapan kosongnya memandangi manik heterokrom Akashi, membuat pak sutradara galak itu sedikit risih.

"Jangan pelototi aku." Perintah Akashi sewot.

"Hihihiihihihih." Makhuk itu tertawa kencang, mengikik. Akashi sampai tutup kuping saking berisik suara nya.

"Tolooooong."

"Hm?" Akashi membuka telinga, menatap tajam ke depan.

"Hihihih-hikhik hiks huuuuhuu. Toloooong… carikan tubuuuuh saya…." Makhluk itu tertawa lalu menangis.

"Itu tuuubuuuh sayaaaaa." Lanjutnya dengan suara berdenging.

Akashi mengernyit heran. Merasa jika dirinya lah yang dimaksud sang mayat, dia berseru keras. "Tubuh mu? Enak saja!" Akashi lalu duduk bersila di sebuah batu seperti orang yang sedang bertapa, tentu saja tetap dengan sifat _absolute _nya.

"Aku perintahkan kau untuk bicara baik-baik."

.

.

.

Malam kedua, masih dengan peserta kedua, Takao kazunari yang baik hati dan tampan. Saat ini Takao tengah asyik travelling di sebuah Gua angker dan bercengkrama dengan makhluk penghuni Gua tersebut. Yeah, main kejar-kejaran.

Dengan peluh bercucuran, Takao si baik hati namun maso sekaligus nyasar kini tengah bersembunyi di dalam sebuah ruangan sempit, di balik sebongkah batu besar. Tak dipedulikannya suara perempuan yang bergema memanggil-manggil namanya_. Sok kenal tuh cewek, panggil-panggil. Nanti marah Shinchan_, bathin Takao sedeng.

Takao bahkan tidak tahu dia sekarang ada di bagian mananya Gua. _EGP lah yang penting cari permata dan pedang terus kabur dari tempat angker ini._

**GREP**

Sesuatu menyentuh bahu Takao. Meski Takao saat ini memakai kaos hijau dan jaket _hoodie_ anime tebal mirip dengan punya Midorima—hadiah dari Midorima ketika Takao ulang tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu—namun kulit bahu Takao tetap saja dapat merasakan betapa dingin dan kakunya benda itu, seakan mengoyak dan menembus jaket tebal nya.

_Gawat._ Lagi-lagi Takao membathin. Sang Raven meneguk ludahnya pelan, lalu melirik bahu kanannya yang merasakan pegangan dingin tersebut. Dan ya—itu tangan. Hanya sepotong tangan pucat dengan kuku jari yang kotor, tanpa sambungan lagi pada bagian siku nya.

"Oh, benda ini." Takao bergumam dengan nada nyantai. Ia menggaruk kepala, lalu dengan wajah tak berdosa menepis tangan tersebut dan kembali berjongkok, atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi di balik batu.

Lima menit berlalu, dan Takao yang terkenal akan kakinya yang tak bisa diam itu mulai gatal hendak pergi dari batu itu. _Lagipula suara cewek tadi juga sudah tidak kedengaran_, bathin Takao—lagi.

Menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya sang _hawk eye_ keluar juga dari balik batu. Dengan langkah pelan dan sangat hati-hati _bak_ maling profesional, Takao memulai langkah pertama. Oke aman. Langkah ke dua. Oke ga masalah. Langkah ketiga—

"EH JASHIN JASHIN JASHIN EH JASHIN EH MONYONG EH MAMPUS GUE EH CAPEK EH LATAH!" Takao segera menutup mulut nista nya dengan telapak tangan sebelum melatahkan hal nista lainnya. Dengan wajah kesal, Takao menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke sebuah tangan yang MENCUBITI bokongnya. Takao murka. Takao merasa hina. Takao merasa di lecehkan. _BANGCAT! Cekali lagi BANGCAT! Berani kau menistai bokong seksi ku! _inner Takao mengamuk bagaikan laksamana mengamuk. Diraihnya lah sepotong tangan jahil itu dan diperhatikan seksama.

"Ini kan tangan yang pegang-pegang bahu aku tadi." Takao bicara sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja dengan kekuatan penuh Takao membanting sang tangan dan menginjaknya brutal. "HAHAHA MATI KAU! MATI! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENCUBITI BOKONG INDAH KU!" Marahnya disertai tawa maniak.

.

.

.

"Aaah. Bosan melihat pembicaraan gaje mereka, _ssu_. Pak Akashi_cchi_ sok berani, tuh." Kise mencibir. "Padahal pengen lihat pertarungan. Kapan adegan berdarah pembantaian sutradara oleh hantu nya? Aku pengen foto-foto di depan mayat pak Akashi_cchi_. Kalau pak Akashi_cchi_ mati terus acara ini diganti sama sutradara baru, aku yakin deh boleh minta ga pake botak."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Kise." Aomine menyahuti curhatan tak penting Kise, menatap sang host sebentar, lalu kembali melihat ke layar.

"Kalau kau menjadi host berambut, sifat alay bawaan lahir mu ditambah sinar-sinar aneh dari tubuh mu itu akan keluar dan acara ini yang SEHARUSNYA merupakan acara uji nyali yang suram jadi terang benderang."

"_Mou_ Aomine_cchi_… aku tidak se alay itu_, ssu_!" Kise memonyongan bibirnya, menggerutu. Ah. Masa Kise yang kalem dan berwibawa ini di bilang alay sejak lahir? Dari mananya coba. Itulah kira-kira yang di ucapkan oleh hati Kise.

"Tidak ingat kau? Kau dengan rambut berkilau_ plus_ aksi super ceria yang membawakan acara ini, dan hantunya tidak keluar-keluar lima jam. Setelah di terawang Kuroko, ternyata hantunya mengira hari telah siang. Padahal dari jam dua belas sampai jam lima itu tidak ada siang-siangnya sedikit pun. Dan kau membuat Akashi menderita penyakit jantung. Selamat." Aomine lagi-lagi mencerocos sewot dan diamini oleh Murasakibara. Si botak Kise memang terlalu berkilau jika di sertai rambut emas nya.

Kise menghela nafas, semakin terpojokkan. Akhirnya ide jahil muncul dari pemikirannya yang tak seberapa itu, di sertai senyum-senyum aneh. Ia berdiri dan berjalan penuh semangat tepat ke tengah Gua.

"Kuro_chin_ tolong ambilkan obat di tas kerja pak Aka_chin_. Penyakit gila Kise_chin_ kumat." Kata Murasakibara dengan wajah super malasnya.

"_Hai_, Murasakibara-_kun_. Tapi pak Akashi-_kun _mengidap penyakit jantung, bukan penyakit ayan layaknya Kise-kun. Kufikir pak Akashi-_kun_ tidak punya obat yang sesuai untuk Kise-_kun_."

Murasakibara menghela nafas, merasa bahwa pendapat Kuroko itu salah. "Maksud ku ya itu, ambil obat jantungnya pak Aka_chin_. Kita minumin ke Kise_chin_ satu botol penuh sampai overdosis."

"Oh. Tapi obat jantung pak Akashi-_kun_ mahal, Murasakibara-_kun_. Aku tidak punya uang untuk menggantinya."

"Ckck… kuro_chin_ jangan bilang begitu. Kita cicil saja pembayarannya setiap dua bulan sekali."

"Nanti Murasakibara-_kun_ tidak bisa beli jajan lagi karena uang nya habis buat bayar hutang."

Murasakibara terdiam seketika.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik pada kalian semua." Kise tersenyum manis, yang bagi beberapa orang itu ada lah senyuman termanis yang pernah ada.

"Nah…" Kise merentangkan tangannya penuh perasaan. "Lihatlah atraksi menakjubkan ini saudara-saudara."

Semua kru melongo.

**PLAK**

"Aduuuh!" Kise meringis dan memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Dan pelaku penggeplakan itu tak lain adalah sang penata rias nan cantik jelita, Momoi.

"Jangan coba-coba kau lepas karet kepala itu Ki-_chan_. Atau kau MATI." Dengan penuh penekanan dengan kata 'mati' Momoi mempelototi Kise. Sang wanita cantik bersurai _pink _itu menggeretakkan buku-buku jarinya dan bersiap memberikan bogem panas ke muka sang host ganteng.

"Ampuun Momo_cchi_. Aku kan cuma bercanda _ssu_." Dengan kecepatan penuh Kise akhirnya kembali duduk dan mengambil remote monitor.

"Kita lihat Takao_cchi_ saja lah ya." Seenak udelnya Kise memencet remote, mengganti tayangan sutradara dengan sang peserta.

Di layar, tampak sang peserta tercinta sedang menatap sepotong tangan yang memegang bahunya.

Kise akan berkomentar sebelum Kuroko membekap mulut bawelnya. "Jangan berisik! Tontonan seru nih!" kata si Parapsiko. Kise mengangguk pelan.

Lima menit kemudian….

**BRUUUSH**

Murasakibara menyemburkan Momo*i di dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengangakan mulut. Kise tersedak ludah.

"Gila! Takao_cchi_ bener-bener punya jiwa psikopat, _ssu_! Tuh tangan di bejek ampe ancur!" jerit Kise di depan layar monitor pengawas. Dari kamera inframerah yang terpasang di kepala Takao, nampak dengan jelas bagaimana kaki Takao yang menginjak brutal sepotong tangan yang kaku. Disamping Kise duduk berjejer Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine dan Murasakibara. Kuroko tetap memasang wajah kalem dengan peluh menetes-netes di dahinya. _Takao-kun ternyata lebih mengerikan dari setan._

"_Ne_, ki Mido_cchi_ pernah pegang bokong Takao_cchi_?" Kise bertanya polos tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya pada layar monitor, sesantai membicarakan harga cabe yang naik-turun.

Midorima yang ditanya tentu kalang kabut. _Gezz_ itu pertanyaan memalukan. Muka Midorima bahkan sampai memerah.

"A-a-ap-appa ma-maksu-d p-per-tanyaan mu _no-no-no-dayo_!" gagapnya. Kise dan ketiga rekan lainnya akhirnya menatap wajah sang paranormal gadungan yang sibuk menaikkan kacamatanya, berkali-kali. Bermaksud menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Kalo engga pernah, ya jawab aja ngga pernah, ki. Gitu aja kok repot _nodayo_-eh! _Ssu_." Kise berujar santai meski sempat salah _suffix_ di ujung perkataannya.

"Jangan kepo Kise-_kun_. Itu rahasia perusahaan." Sahut Kuroko pelan. "Lebih baik sekarang lihat monitor. Gerak kaki Takao-_kun_ yang sedang menginjak sepotong tangan sudah tidak ada, tapi kenapa gambarnya masih goyang-goyang ya, bahkan lebih dahsyat dari tadi."

"I-iya. Aku sampai mual huuuek." Aomine akhirnya muntah, kena baju Murasakibara. Sang korban cuek bebek. _Hiiiiy_.

"Ih Aomine_cchi_ jorok." Kise bergidik jijik melihat muntahan Aomine yang kekuning-kuningan. Lalu pandangannya beralih kembali ke monitor. "Itu mungkin karena Takao_cchi_ terlalu semangat sampai kamera di kepalanya oleng, _ssu_. Nanti juga dibenerin sama dia, kalau dia sadar."

Kuroko mengangguk kecil sebagai respon.

_Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya aku pernah sih pegang pantatnya Bakao sekali. Eh bukan megang, lebih tepatnya mukul pantatnya, soalnya waktu itu dia ngilangin arsip rumah sakit, sekalian modus sih. Hem tapi dia tidak marah, nodayo._

Dalam hati Midorima bergumam.

Hening.

Midorima melirik kanan-kiri dengan kebingungan. Ternyata empat orang pelangi tersebut tengah memandangi dirinya dengan _shock_. "Kenapa kalian memandangi ku seperti itu?" tanyanya risih.

"Ja-jadi Ki Mido_cchi_ sudah pernah!" teriak Kise heboh—lagi dan lagi. Kemudian bibir si botak mengerucut, hampir mewek_. Kayaknya engga ada harapan deh dapetin orang ini, ssu. Belum lagi bang Takaocchi itu ganasnya minta ampun kalau aku deket-deket ki Midocchi. Bisa-bisa aku bonyok kayak tangan itu._

"EEEH! Aku ga pernah ngomong gitu ya! Jangan fitnah!" Midorima kembali kelabakan dengan wajah merah.

**GREP**

Sebuah tangan _dim_ menyentuh bahu nya, membuat Midorima menoleh.

"Oi kawan, aku kasih tahu nih ya. Kalau mau bergumam di dalam hati, ya jangan di beberin lewat mulut. Jadi aib kan, ckckck." Petuah Aomine sok dewasa.

"Rahasia perusahaan pak dokter sama asistennya jadi diketahui publik." Kuroko ikut menimpali seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"A-apa kata—"

"Ssst! Jangan ribut Kuro_chin_, ki Mido_chin_. Aku lagi asyik nonton. Dan lagi sang tersangka udah pergi dari ruangan itu dari tadi." Murasakibara memotong perkataan Midorima sambil megunyah Momo*i nya.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu." Akashi bergumam pelan, dengan pandangan yang tetap fokus pada makhluk di hadapannya. "Jujur saja aku sudah menduga jika tempat ini memang tempat pembuangan mayat, atau korban pembunuhan, hm…atau orang-orang kejam yang seenak udelnya membuang orang lain hidup-hidup agar dimakan makhluk purbakala."

Mayat di depan Akashi mengangguk.

"Dan kau salah satunya…"

Mayat itu mengangguk lagi.

"Hmm…" Akashi mengelus dagu. "Tapi maaf saja tubuh yang ini bukan milik mu. Ini adalah tubuh ku, dan aku masih hidup."

"Tubuh mu memancarkan aura setan… jadi aku yakin itu adalah tubuh ku." sang mayat ngeyel.

"Apa kata mu!" Akashi tersinggung saudara-saudara. Apakah berarti sang sutradara tidak menyadari pancaran aura miliknya sendiri yang membuat orang-orang bergidik selama ini? entahlah hanya Akashi saja yang tahu.

"Aura ku adalah aura bangsawan, elegan dan penuh kharisma." Akashi berdiri dari duduknya, memandangi sang mayat dengan tajam.

"Terserah pada mu lah." Sang mayat angkat bahu.

.

.

.

"Hosh… Hosh… capeeek." Takao menyeka keringat yang mengalir di lehernya. Insiden 'menginjak tangan sampai hancur' tadi benar-benar menguras tenaga, berhubung Takao melakukannya sepenuh hati sepenuh benci.

"Huuuuu ik ik~"

Takao terdiam. Telinganya fokus mendengar asal suara.

"Huuuuuuuuu ik ik~" suara itu makin jelas dan panjang. Takao akhirnya menengok ke segala arah, menyenter sekitaran Gua. Kakinya tetap melangkah pelan, berusaha menjauhi asal suara tersebut, sampai akhirnya kedua kaki itu berhenti di depan lima lorong di hadapannya.

"Yang benar saja." Takao mendesah malas ketika dia diharuskan untuk memilih salah satu diantara lima lorong itu, lagi. "Ini sudah yang ke empat kalinya." Takao menatap lorong gelap satu persatu. "Aaah baiklah." Katanya kemudian. Takao mendekati lorong paling ujung, menyenternya. Dan dia dapat melihat sosok tinggi tanpa kepala dan tangan yang berdiri tak begitu jauh dari dirinya. Tampak jelas olehnya darah yang memuncrat dari leher yang errr—Takao malas berkomentar, dan Takao juga malas berurusan dengan yang satu itu.

Oke, lorong kedua. Takao mulai menyenter lagi. Di lihatnya kepala yang menggelinding dengan lidah terjulur dan mata melotot, tepat menatap padanya. Hem, Takao memang sering berhadapan dengan yang seperti ini, jadi sudah biasa. Tapi sebenarnya dia lumayan bergidik juga sih, alhasil ngga jadi masuk ke dalam. Lanjuut.

Lorong ketiga. Baru mau mendekat ke mulut lorong, Takao sudah mencium bau bangkai—amat busuk. Lebih busuk dari apa yang pernah di ciumnya selama ini. Takao menahan perutnya agar tidak muntah. Tidak perlu menelisik ke dalam untuk mengetahui makhluk apa yang ada di sana, karena Takao yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang aman untuk dirinya—yah, walaupun keberadaannya di sini juga termasuk tidak aman sih. Salahkan Shin_chan_ yang mendorong tubuhnya ke Gua penuh cinta ini.

Lorong ke empat. Yang ini bau melati. _Nah ini baru benar, _fikir Takao seraya tersenyum di dalam hati. Ingin masuk, tapi Takao segera menghentikan langkahnya, menengok ke samping, tepatnya lorong kelima. "Aku belum meriksa yang di situ." Takao berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan perlahan, Takao menggeser kedudukan kakinya yang akan melangkah ke lorong ke empat, menjadi lorong kelima.

Dan Takao pun menyenter. _Itu apa?_ Takao mengernyitkan dahi, melihat sesuatu yang tengah berjongkok memunggunginya. Ia dapat melihat jelas sosok besar tersebut tengah menikmati sesuatu.

_Itu bukan hantu_. Takao berspekulasi. Ia mulai mendekatkan dirinya, pelan-pelan. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Takao ketika menyaksikan makhluk itu sedang menggigit sepotong kaki dengan semangat.

"Hmph!" Takao menutup mulut nya dengan telapak tangan yang hampir saja berteriak histeris. _Gak cool kalau calon pendamping Shinchan berteriak alay,_ bathin Takao ngaco. Kakinya otomatis mundur perlahan, sebisa mungkin tanpa suara agar makhluk itu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Mundur, mundur, mundur. Sampai akhirnya Takao keluar dari lorong, dan berbalik arah.

Makhluk lainnya telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"MAMIIIIIIIIIIIII! EH! LONTOOOOOOOONG! EH! TOLOOOONG!" jerit Takao super nista. Makhluk itu membelalak, mendekati Takao yang kakinya sudah seperti _jelly_, serasa tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Takao semakin panik tatkala mendengar derap langkah kaki yang persis seperti orang berlari mendekati dirinya, tepat dari lorong kelima. Takao terjepit.

_Inikah makhluk purba pemakan segala itu?_

Makhluk itu besar dan menyeramkan, namun dia tidaklah bertubuh tinggi seperti yang di kabarkan orang-orang, melainkan pendek. Bahkan Takao yakin makhluk ini lebih pendek dari sutradara merah yang punya pancaran setan tadi. Rambut makhluk itu awut-awutan, hidungnya lebar dan di sekitar mulut nya penuh belepotan darah yang mengering.

_Iyuuuh_. Takao jijik—juga takut.

"PHU HAHAH PHU PHU!"

"Eh?" Takao memiringkan kepala, bingung dengan makhluk yang tiba-tiba menggumamkan sesuatu padanya. _Apaan?_

"PHA PHA MHA PHU PHU!" makhluk itu kembali berseru.

Dan dari tatapan bola mata makhluk itu, Takao baru sadar, bukan dirinya yang sedang diajak berkomunikasi, melainkan makhluk yang tengah berdiri di belakang nya.

"AAARRRWWW!" makhluk di belakang Takao melompat dan menggigiti bahu si raven brutal. Untunglah jaket yang dipakai Takao berbahan _fleece _tebal dan dilengkapi _hoodie_ pula. Namun tetap saja, makhluk itu menggigit sekuat tenaga, dan rasanya sakit. Takao menepis keras kepala makhluk hitam itu. Lalu dengan tanpa disadari oleh nya, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, menghantamkan pukulan di bibir makhluk sialan yang berani-beraninya menyentuh jaket pemberian Shin_chan_. "SIALAAAAAN! BERANI KAU MENANCAPKAN GIGI BUSUK MU?!"

_Jeng jeng._

Takao balik ke jiwa psikopat. Dengan brutal Takao meninju wajah dan dada sang makhluk aneh, tak beraturan. Kekehan keji mengalun lancar dari belahan bibir tipis—yang sering di monyong-monyongin untuk mendapat ciuman Shin_chan_, dan mendapatkan balasan berupa geplakan buku kedokteran setebal dua puluh senti—itu.

"WADAAAW!" Takao berteriak ketika makhluk yang satu lagi menggigit kakinya. Darah mengalir lancar di betis kiri Takao, bersamaan dengan sebuah tendangan yang menghantam tubuh makhluk itu. Takao memang hanya mengenakan bawahan berupa celana jeans selutut, sehingga betis uhuek-mulus-ohok nya menjadi santapan empuk sang makhluk.

.

.

.

Di studio… Ruang pengawas.

Semua kru menatap ngeri pada layar monitor dua puluh satu inchi. Suara jeritan Takao memekakkan telinga mereka, membuat Midorima berdiri dengan wajah pucat. Takao benar-benar dalam bahaya sekarang.

.

.

.

Takao meringis merasakan kakinya yang tak berhenti mengalirkan darah segar. Dengan terhuyung ia menyeret langkah dan akhirnya bersandar pada salah satu sisi dinding Gua. Dua makhluk yang menyerangnya telah pingsan terkapar. Takao mengelap keringat dan mendudukkan dirinya. Suara kikikan perempuan yang menggema tak dihiraukannya lagi. Dengan cepat Takao melepas jaket tebal pemberian sang dokter lalu melepas kaos hijau yang dikenakannya. Seketika udara dingin langsung membuat bulu kuduk Takao meremang.

**SREEET**

Takao merobek bajunya dan melilitkannya ke kaki, untuk menahan darah yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir, kemudian kembali memakai jaket.

"Dan sekarang aku dimana…" tanya Takao entah pada siapa. Dia mengelap wajah dengan telapak tangan, lalu membenarkan posisi helm berkamera yang miring gegara aktivitas nya yang kelewat aktif tadi.

"Capeknya… seandainya Shin_chan_ nyariin aku. Ah tapi engga mungkin sih. Hoho." Takao tertawa kecil, mengingat sang dukun yang malam semalam ngambek gara-gara Takao pergi jalan-jalan sama perawat Miyaji. "Ah Shin_chan_ kalau cemburu manis banget deh." Takao mulai _fanboying_an.

"Siapa yang cemburu, _nodayo_."

"Ho? Kayak suara Shin_chan_." Takao yang agak terkaget segera menyoroti senternya ke segala arah. Dan sorotannya berhenti pada sosok yang memasang wajah cemberut yang benar-benar menyeramkan jika di senter, beberapa langkah di depannya.

"WHOA BUTO IJOOO!"

Sosok itu mendekat, dan—

**PLAK**

"Aduh!"

"Siapa yang Buto Ijo?! Kamu ini."

"Shin_chan_? Beneran Shin_chan_? Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini? ah ini pasti halusinasi aku saja." Takao bergumam seraya menggosok-gosok benjolan kecil di kepalanya akibat tabokan dari ki Mido barusan, sok yakin.

Tangan besar Midorima menepuk puncak kepala Takao sekali, dan sang paranormal jongkok di depan Takao. Berkata pelan. "Mana luka mu, aku harus melihatnya. Cepat di senter."

"Walau ini halusinasi aku bahagia banget Shin_chan_ mau nyusul aku di sini, _hiks_." Takao masih saja berspekulasi gaje, membuat emosi Midorima lagi-lagi tersulut.

"Kau ini…!"Midorima menyentak tangan kanan Takao yang dilingkari senter. Namun karena tenaga yang digunakan sang dukun agak berlebih akhirnya Takao ikut tertarik dan kening mereka terbentur keras.

"Argh! Sakit! Kepala mu seperti batu, halusinasi sialan!" Takao memegangi kepalanya yang benjol nyut-nyutan dengan telapak tangan, dan entah mengapa ingatannya langsung jatuh pada sosok botak yang dianggapnya ingin mencuri Shin_chan_nya. _Apakah si botak itu merasa sesakit ini ketika aku remas dadanya tadi? hahaha_. Takao tertawa setan di dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit di kepalanya berubah menjadi rasa nikmat, dasar maso.

Dan sebenarnya Takao tak menyadari kalau bibir nya dan bibir Midorima bersentuhan sekilas sewaktu kening mereka berbenturan.

"Bakao, berhenti ketawa setan. Tawa mu dapat aku dengar meski di dalam hati, _nodayo_." Midorima mengusap muka nya yang sedikit menghangat karena insiden ciuman sekilas barusan, dan kembali menarik tangan Takao, kali ini lebih pelan. Kini ia dan Takao kembali duduk berhadapan.

"Kenapa kau terasa nyata? Dasar menyebalkan." Takao merengut dalam kegelapan, memajukan bibirnya.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang aku ilusi, aku per-_biiip_- kau di sini sekarang juga, _nodayo_."

Ancaman itu…

"BENERAN SHIN_CHABUUL—eh _SHIN_CHAAN_!" Takao berteriak histeris. Pipinya yang amat dingin seketika langsung menghangat, malu. Ingatan tentang ancaman Midorima yang tak pernah main-main, dengan raut wajah dingin dan mengintimidasi itu selalu saja berhasil membuatnya bungkam tak berkutik. Penyelesaian terakhir jika Midorima tidak mampu lagi menghentikan kelakuannya yang selalu atraktif.

"Maaf Shin_chan_, aku tak menyangka saja kau benar-benar datang kemari. Bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?"

"GPS, _nodayo_. Kau kan dilengkapi GPS." Midorima menjawab sekenanya. Ia menarik tangan Takao, dan membuka baju yang melilit kaki itu, sementara Takao menyenter kakinya.

"Luka ini sangat dalam dan lebar. Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?" ujar Midorima sambil membersihkan luka Takao dengan peralatan yang dibawanya. Takao hanya diam tak menanggapi. Matanya asyik memandangi wajah Midorima yang samar terkena bias kecil cahaya senter.

_Benar-benar mirip Buto Ijo. _Bathin Takao.

"Kenapa diam _nodayo_?"

"_Ne_, Shin_chan_ kenapa bisa ada di sini? tanpa senter pula." Takao mengalihkan pembicaraan, masih menatap wajah sang dokter.

"Bukan apa-apa. Jangan pernah bertanya masalah itu." Midorima mengelak dengan sedikit gugup.

"Ah pasti Shin—"

"KAZUNARI!" Midorima membentak.

Takao kicep. "Iya, ndoro. Ga tanya lagi. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu."

.

.

.

"Huuu Ki Mido_chi_ bener-bener peduli sama si poni alay itu, _ssu_." Kise meratap dengan air mata buaya yang mengalir deras di pelupuk matanya.

_**Flashback…**_

Midorima segera berdiri dengan wajah pucat. Tanpa _babibu_ lagi sang dukun melilitkan tas pinggang berisikan peralatan pertolongan pertama dan berlari hendak memasuki Gua.

**STREEEET**

Kise merentangkan tangannya di depan mulut Gua, menghadang langkah Midorima.

"Mau kemana!" teriak Kise, dramatis. Matanya menatap nyalang sang dukun layaknya istri yang menahan suaminya yang ingin lari kerumah wanita simpanan.

"Kebetulan." Midorima berjalan mendekati Kise dengan wajah dingin dan nafas memburu, langsung menggrepe-grepe tubuh sang host. Seluruh kru yang memandang mengangakan mulut, terutama melihat ekspresi Kise yang malu-malu itu tetap imut meski dirinya botak.

"Dapat." Midorima mengeluarkan alat GPS di kantong celana Kise, lalu menyingkirkan tubuh Kise ke samping dan menghilang ke dalam Gua.

"Ooi ki Mido_chiiin_. Senternya ketinggalaaaan." Murasakibara berteriak dengan suara kekanakan miliknya. Namun tak ada lagi sahutan dari sang paranormal otaku, sehingga Murasakibara kembali duduk cuek mempelototi layar monitor.

_**Flasback end…**_

Kise syok. Dia baru saja melayang karena digrepe oleh sang dukun, namun langsung dicampakkan begitu saja. "Kok gitu sih dia sama aku, _ssu_? Dimana harga diri ku?!" katanya nelangsa.

Kuroko menghampiri dan mempukupuk bahu Kise, mencoba menenangkan. "Sudah jangan sedih Kise-_kun_. Mungkin itu pertanda bahwa Kise-_kun_ tidak ditakdirkan menjadi Uke, melainkan Seme."

"Hiks… Kuroko_cchi_…" Kise berhamburan ke pelukan sang surai biru, meluapkan kesedihan hatinya.

"Ini pantat ku ada kalau Kise-_kun_ mau menggrepe-grepe."

Dan kalimat berikutnya yang meluncur teramat datar dari bibir sang parapsiko sukses membuat Kise syok dua kali lipat.

.

.

.

"Kalau Shin_chan_ sudah di sini berarti aku gagal dong." Takao kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Midorima memandangi Takao sekilas kemudian kembali fokus merawat luka Takao. "Kenapa masih memikirkan harta di saat begini. Keselamatan mu lebih penting, _nodayo_."

"Tetap saja. Aku mau mencari batu permata dan pedang untuk membangun rumah sakit, Shin_chan_."

"Jadi kau benar-benar mau meninggalkan aku? Coba saja. Aku akan menyelinap kerumah mu setiap malam dan _–piip-_ mu sampai kau mau kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Ke-kenapa kalau kita sudah berdua kau jadi mesum? Uuuh."

"Makanya jangan aneh-aneh. Nanti aku suruh ayah menaikkan gaji mu." Midorima membereskan peralatannya, lalu berdiri. "Sudah selesai, _nodayo_. Ayo kita keluar dari sini. Mana cincin yang tadi." Ia meraih tangan Takao dan menariknya berdiri.

"Kau sudah merasakannya kalau cincin '_lucky item_ kerupuk ikan' itu masih di tempatnya Shin_chan_. Jadi jangan grepe-grepe jari ku." Takao menepis pelan tangan Midorima yang asyik menyusuri jemarinya.

"Bukan mak—"

"O iya. Aku kan tersesat, Shin_chan_. Aku tidak tahu jalan keluar." Takao segera mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum sisi _Tsundere_ sang dukun otaku muncul dengan seribu macam alasan di balik modusnya.

Midorima mengela nafas panjang lalu merogoh GPS berbentuk persegi panjang di kantung jaket Takao, dan menyodorkannya. "Jadi guna GPS mu ini apa, _nodayo_?"

"Oh iya ya." Takao menepuk jidat.

.

.

.

Pembicaraan membosankan dengan makhluk di hadapannya telah berakhir. Akashi kini berjalan menyusuri Gua, dengan yakin seyakin yakinnya kalau dia tidak bakal nyasar.

"PHUPHAHAHAHA." Seseorang bersuara di belakang Akashi dan membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

Akashi membalik badan. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok besar hitam dengan liur menetes menatap ke arahnya nyalang.

"Khukhukhu." Akashi tertawa sinis. "Jadi kamu, makhluk halus yang bersemayam di dalam manusia purba ini, dan memakan orang."

Makluk itu hanya menggeram, menunjukkan deretan gigi hitamnya yang tajam.

"Kau kira gelap-gelap begini aku tidak bisa melihat mu?" Akashi mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap menyerang. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke kiri-kanan, lalu mengacungkannya ke depan makhluk. "Ayo sini kalau berani."

Dan pertarungan pun tak dapat dielakkan.

.

.

.

"Oi itu mereka. Kise! Cepat bangun, sambut kemunculan peserta kita. Kau kan host." Aomine memerintah tanpa peduli dengan Kise yang masih syok akibat perkataan pelan dari sang parapsiko tercinta di dekat mulut Gua. Ia segera mengambil kamera dan mulai menyorot sang peserta dan ki Midorima bagaikan menyoroti pahlawan yang baru pulang dari medan pertempuran.

"Kise-_kun_." Kuroko kembali menepuk pundak Kise. "Ayo, Kise-kun." Ia menarik tangan Kise dan menuntunnya mendekati sang peserta.

"Ehm… selamat pada peserta Takao_cchi. _Walaupun gagal tapi berhasil hidup." Ucap Kise dengan muka Teflon_ plus_ ga ikhlas banget. Takao memicingkan mata, menatap Kise dengan pandangan kesal.

"Aduh Shin_chan_… Shin_chan_! Ahhhh!" Takao tiba-tiba berteriak, lalu menjatuhkan diri. Dan apa-apaan teriakannya yang lebih tepat disebut desahan menggoda itu?! Midorima yang kaget segera menangkap tubuh Takao yang limbung dan menggendongnya ala pengantin.

"Kaki mu sakit lagi?!" Tanya Midorima panik.

"Iya, hiks." Takao mengeluarkan air mata buaya.

"Ya sudah, ayo istirahat, _nodayo_. Hari ini kau libur saja." Midorima berjalan pelan menjauhi lokasi ujinyali.

"Oke, tapi temani aku di rumah ya." Takao mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Midorima. Diam-diam dia memeletkan lidahnya ke Kise yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya. Niat banget si Takao manas-manasi Kise.

.

.

.

"Baik. Malam jum'at depan kami akan kembali lagi dengan peserta baru, _ssu_. Selamat malam." Kise menutup acara dengan cepat, lalu menyuruh semua kru untuk beres-beres dan bergegas pulang.

"Oi sutradara kita masih di dalam!" Aomine mengingatkan.

"Bodo ah. Biar saja dia dimakan, _ssu_. Itu hukuman untuk dia. Kalau saja aku boleh pake rambut, aku yakin sekali ki Mido_cchi_ berpaling pada ku. Dasar sutradara Tauge seenaknya saja." Kise berdiri dengan angkuh di depan rekan-rekannya yang entah kenapa berwajah tegang semua.

"Kise_chin_, kalau ngomong hati-hati. Pak sutradara itu baik lho. Pengertian." Sahut Murasakibara, cari muka.

"Siapa yang kau bilang Tauge, Ryouta?"

**Glek**

Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, Kise menoleh patah-patah ke belakang.

"GYAAAA SYAITOOON!"

**BUAGH**

Akashi yang murka menendang perut Kise sekuat tenaga, membuat host ganteng tersebut pingsan seketika.

"Dan, aku punya hukuman yang pantas untuk kalian, para kru tak berguna." Akashi mendesis, sinis memandangi anak buahnya yang gugup ketakutan. Lalu pandangangannya terhenti pada sosok Titan imut yang memasang wajah murung.

"Kau tidak termasuk yang mendapat hukuman, Atsushi. Tenang saja. Terimakasih atas pujian mu. Hanya kau yang menyadari bahwa aku ini memang baik hati. Aku akan menaikkan gaji mu." Akashi melanjutkan ucapannya dan tersenyum tipis. Murasakibara yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung berbinar-binar, tampak dari kedua bola matanya yang mengerjap bercahaya.

Kru lain mengangakan mulut selebar-lebarnya, iri akan keberuntungan Murasakibara.

"Dan apakah aku termasuk yang mendapat hukuman, Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada sedatar tembok.

"Kau termasuk, Tetsuya."

"_Hai_, Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko mengangguk lemas.

.

.

.

TBC

Salam gula-gula

Masih ada yang ingat sama fic ini?

Maaf… saya benar-benar ga niat telat update sampai hampir sebulan gini… kerjaan kantor numpuk hiks. Hm… yang jelas ya—begitulah. Nah, bagaimana chapter empat ini? maaf juga karena ini sangat seadanya, ngetik sambil curi-curi waktu. Akashi nya sedikit banget. Humor nya juga gagal, dan kayanya juga kurang seram.

Chapter ini saya memang sengaja memasangkan Mido dan Taka, soalnya mereka unyu-unyu. Untuk chapter depan saya usahakan ga pake pasang-pasangan lagi. Tapi belum pasti juga sih, hehe.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, dengan peserta… siapa yaaaa?#dilempar sandal.

Saya minta maaf belum sempat bales review... Tapi saya tetap akan usahakan bales kok walau telat.

Review yang banyak yaaa…

Please Read n Review… Fav n Follow juga.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Ffureiya — Masih Ada Dunia Lain**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih Dunia Lain milik Trans 7**

_**Genre: Horror, Supranatural, Parody**_

**Rate T+**

_**Warnings: **_**Super OOC, ****Gaje, Alay, Typo, Super Nista, Garing, Ga Seram, dan lain sebagainya.**

**Keluarga Hyuuga: **

**Hyuuga Junpei (Bapak)**

**Hyuuga Riko (Ibu)**

**Hyuuga Mayuzumi (Abang)**

**Hyuuga Haizaki (Adek)**

_**Don't Like Don't Flame**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 5…

Malam jum'at minggu berikutnya.

Lokasi uji nyali kali ini adalah sebuah bangunan tua yang terletak di pinggir kota Touou. Dulunya bangunan itu merupakan _love_ hotel yang rusak berat akibat gempa dahsyat pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu amat menakutkan. Bangunan berlantai delapan itu retak dan sebagian ambruk menimpa lantai di bawahnya. Ratusan manusia di dalamnya terkurung dan binasa. Memang hotel itu adalah tempat yang sangat di benci masyarakat dan letaknya di sudut kota, sehingga pasca terjadinya gempa dahsyat orang-orang sekitar lebih memilih menyelamatkan manusia-manusia yang terjebak di dalam reruntuhan rumah, sekolah, tempat ibadah, ataupun di kantor-kantor dibandingkan tempat yang mereka anggap sebagai sarang maksiat. Jadilah tempat itu super angker hingga saat ini.

Kise Ryouta berjalan perlahan seperti biasa dari balik kabut putih dengan jubah dan tudung yang menutupi kepala licinnya. Kemudian seperti biasa pula ia berhenti tepat beberapa meter di depan kamera utama yang dipegang Aomine dan menyibak tudungnya.

"Selamat malam para pemirsa sekalian. Masih bersama saya Kise Ryouta, di Masih Ada Dunia Lain, _ssu_. Lokasi ujinyali yang kami adakan pada malam ini adalah bekas sebuah hotel yang di dalamnya banyak terdapat tengkorak dan tulang-tulang yang bahkan belum dievakuasi sampai saat ini dikarenakan keengganan masyarakat maupun pemerintah untuk mengambil tindakan."

Kise diam sebentar. Angin malam dingin membelai kulit kepalanya. Waktu bahkan belum menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, namun suara jeritan maupun rintihan makhluk-makhluk penunggu bangunan itu telah mengubah suasana menjadi amat sangat mencekam. _Well_— bukan hal itu yang sebenarnya di khawatirkan pada chapter ini.

Lihatlah wajah masam sang host. Aura hitam nan kelam keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya yang besar dan atletis itu. Matanya merah karena kurang tidur, dan wajahnya amat pucat. Kise sedang mendongkol sedongkol-dongkolnya, sehingga tanpa disadarinya, akibat dari aura busuk itu makhluk-makhluk astral dari berbagai penjuru berdatangan dan berebut hendak memasuki hotel yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Kuroko melihat pemandangan langka yang terjadi di udara dengan keringat dingin. Makhluk-makhluk astral berdatangan bagaikan arus mudik, bahkan terancam macet kalau tidak ada salah satu dari para makhluk tersebut yang mengomandoi layaknya polisi lalu lintas. Oke yang terakhir itu sebenarnya membuat sang parapsiko _sweatdropped_.

Sesungguhnya bukan hanya Kise yang tengah dilanda kegundahan hati. Hampir seluruh kru 'Masih Ada Dunia Lain' mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Kise, pasca hukuman neraka membersihkan rumah Akashi plus taman-taman pribadinya plus pula kolam renangnya dan kebun-kebunnya yang luasnya itu melebihi errr—sudahlah. Mengingat hal itu saja membuat para kru jadi makin sedih dan ketakutan.

Tapi yah—mereka tidaklah menguarkan aura seseram Kise, berhubung mereka hanya manusia-manusia yang masih mampu mengendalikan emosi, tidak seperti Kise yang alay. Jujur saja pengalaman di rumah Akashi membuat mereka trauma dan tak mau lagi terjadi dalam hidup mereka. Oleh karena itu malam ini semuanya serius! Tidak ada yang terlihat tersenyum meski hanya semili. Oke mereka memang melengkungkan bibir, tapi melengkungnya ke bawah. Bahkan Aomine yang di kenal paling tak bisa dikendalikan karena ulah jahil dan iseng dalam pekerjaan itu malam ini tak ingin banyak omong. _Hell!_ Dia kelelahan. Dia benar-benar baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dari rumah Akashi dan seketika diperintahkan ke lokasi ujinyali saat itu juga.

Aomine sangat paham akan perasaan Kise. Diantara seluruh kru, si _navy_ dan si kuning inilah yang paling lama keluar dari gerbang istana neraka Akashi. Kise dapat bagian membersihkan kandang Kuda, Ayam, Kucing, dan kandang-kandang lainnya berhari-hari, hingga si pirang trauma dengan kandang beserta bau-baunya. Aomine disuruh mengepel lantai rumah Akashi yang luasnya ahh—Aomine lagi-lagi tak mau mengingatnya. Aomine saja tidak mau punya rumah sebesar itu meskipun pembantunya seratus orang.

Namun Aomine sangat heran akan perbedaan perlakuan sang sutradara pada si kameramen dua, si anak Titan yang muka unyu tak berdosanya bikin Aomine ingin menggigit hidungnya. Saat semua kru membersihkan rumah sang sutradara, Murasakibara malah diajak makan malam spesial di rumah Akashi dan mendapatkan bonus gaji dua kali lipat! Padahal Aomine dan kru lainnya sependapat bahwa Titan mini itulah yang seharusnya dihukum berat sampai tubuh besarnya kurus! Murasakibara yang paling banyak membuat kekacauan. Mulai dari mengambil gambar saat Akashi sedang ribut-ribut dengan Kise hingga menendang sang sutradara ke mulut Gua. Bahkan setiap acara Murasakibara selalu saja membuat masalah yang menyusahkan Akashi. Tapi kenapa Akashi nampak santai saja? butakah matanya!

Tapi ya sudahlah. Aomine mencoba menepis semua perasaan gondok yang menggodok dan siap di goreng di dalam hatinya, mulai fokus kembali pada Kise. Disamping Kise telah berdiri Kuroko dan Midorima—yang tak luput dari hukuman Akashi karena minggu lalu meninggalkan acara bahkan pacaran di rumah sang perawat belah tengah.

"Kali ini, saya masih bersama paranormal ki Midorima_cchi_ dan parapsiko Kuroko_cchi_—eh! Mana Kuroko_cchi_?" Kise celingukan mencari-cari sosok rambut biru langit itu kemana-mana. Semua kru juga ikut sibuk mencari keberadaan sang parapsiko imut. Padahal ia berdiri tepat di samping Kise dan Midorima.

Kuroko sama dengan kru lainnya, sedang dalam mode ngambek. Dan inilah yang terjadi jika Kuroko ngambek, ia semakin sulit di deteksi. Midorima akhirnya membantu dengan menggunakan alat pendeteksi gelombang statis di _handphone_nya dan mengarahkan ke berbagai arah. Lima menit Midorima berputar-putar dan pada akhirnya berhenti pada titik dimana pancaran gelombang statis yang di deteksi menguat. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Barulah nampak olehnya Kuroko yang tengah mengangkat tangannya dan berulang kali mengucap "Aku disini Kise-_kun_. Aku di sini Kise-_kun_." Tepat di samping Kise.

"AAAAAAA!" semua kru berteriak kaget melihat tingkah ajaib sang parapsiko. Di sebuah kursi dekat lokasi syuting, sang sutradara Akashi mengulum senyum, geli dengan kelakuan anak buah nya yang disadarinya semakin absurd gegara hukuman itu. Akashi kemudian menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ada dua orang yang mana salah satunya tengah meringkuk ketakutan sembari memegangi kepala.

Ya. Mereka adalah peserta pada malam ini, abang adik Hyuuga Mayuzumi dan Hyuuga Haizaki. Tampaknya mereka ikut bukan atas kemauan sendiri, namun merupakan paksaan, berhubung sekarang orang tua mereka sibuk menenangkan sang buah hati. Akashi makin menikmati suasana yang indah.

Tak berapa lama Akashi mendengar Kise menyuruh Kuroko memanggil sang peserta pertama, dan pemuda itu adalah Hyuuga Haizaki. Kini sang peserta mati-matian mempertahankan pelukannya pada sebuah batang pohon. Kedua kakinya telah terangkat melayang dengan pergelangan kaki yang ditarik Ibunya (Hyuuga Riko) dengan semangat agar segera menghadapi kenyataan. _Well_. Emak si Haizaki ini memang ratunya usil. Tahu anaknya penakut malah disuruh ujinyali.

"Huwaaaa jangan paksa Haizaki Maaa!" jerit Haizaki pilu.

"Kamu harus membuktikan bahwa kamu adalah anak Mamah yang berani Naak. Masa baru gini aja udah takut."

"Mamah ga tahu seremnya tempat itu. Haizaki beneran takut sumvah deh. Papah toyong Haizakiii!" Rengek Haizaki pada sang bapak yang kini menatap iba dirinya. Hyuuga Junpei—si bapak—menggeleng lemah, menolak permintaan anaknya karena lebih takut pada sang istri.

"Terima saja kenyataan Naak. Lihat abang mu tetap pasang senyum kalem tuh." Kata Riko tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan kaki Haizaki. Kepala Haizaki menoleh pada sang abang yang balik menatap dirinya, memberi kode dengan kedipan mata agar si abang mau menolong.

"Haaaah." Mayuzumi maju mendekati ibunya, berkata lembut. "Mamah, pegang kuat kakinya Dedek. Mayuzumi yang pegang tangannya." Instruksinya. Riko menangis bahagia dalam hati karena sang anak tertua mau menolong, sedangkan si adik yang syok mengutuk Mayuzumi sekutuk-kutuknya.

"Jangan Tataaaaaak!" jerit Haizaki saat Mayuzumi sudah mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya, lalu mereka menggotong sang anak bungsu memasuki lokasi ujinyali, mendekati host yang sudah menunggu agak lama.

Kise menggaruk kepala licinnya pelan, heran melihat tingkah ajaib satu keluarga ini. "Ehmm sela—"

"Sudah jangan basa-basi. Langsung saja masukkan anak ini ke dalam." Sambar Riko memotong perkataan Kise.

Kise terdiam sebentar, lalu membuang nafas. Ia melirik Aomine dan berkata cepat. "Tolong helm berkameranya dan lilin, _ssu_."

Haizaki meronta ganas saat kepalanya dipasangi helm, membuat Kise kesulitan. "Kalau begini akan semakin lama, jangan mempersulit dong." Keluh Kise seraya tetap mencoba memasang helm tersebut.

"Jangan paksa aku dasar botak! Jelek! Rasain di tolak sama dukun!"

**JLEB**

Hati Kise tertusuk jarum. Ia termangu sesaat dengan perkataan anak yang berani-beraninya mengatai dirinya. Padahal Kise telah mencoba melupakan kejadian itu, dan kini teringat lagi. Kise menunduk dalam. Asap pekat makin menyeruak keluar dari tubuh tingginya, membuat yang di sekitar situ menelan ludah.

Kise hampir saja kehilangan kontrol dengan menghadiahkan bogem mentah pada sang anak jika saja sebuah tangan tidak menahan pergerakannya saat ini.

"Jangan mengacau. Nanti kau kena hukum lagi sama Akashi." Itu adalah suara sang kameramen satu, Aomine.

Kise menepis tangan Aomine kasar. Jiwa super jantan nya bangkit pemirsa. Dengan gusar ia menyingkirkan ibu dan abang dari sang peserta, lalu mengunci pergerakan pemuda itu dengan sempurna.

Dan—Haizaki tak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Aomine memasang helm berkamera pada Haizaki cekatan. Setelahnya segera saja Kise membawa Haizaki kedalam hotel dan bersiap meninggalkan si anak manja yang tengah membeku karena suasana ruangan gelap dan berantakan.

_Hiii!_ Bulu kuduk Haizaki meremang. Baru saja hendak bergeming, mukanya telah merasakan sakit akibat lemparan sebatang lilin dan korek api oleh sejumput kuning yang kemudian langsung membanting pintu masuk hotel dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

.

.

.

"Errr Mama... Haizaki takuuut." Ratap Haizaki berkali-kali sambil menghidupkan lilin dan meletakkannya tepat di damping kakinya. Haizaki kemudian memandang sekeliling, dengan jantung yang seakan ingin terlepas dari tempatnya. _Ini benar-benar ujinyali yang asli_, fikir Haizaki.

"Huuuuu~"

"Ah!" kaget Haizaki, sontak membelalakkan kedua maniknya yang langsung jelalatan mencari sumber suara.

"A-ah. Di-di depan sana Aku me-melihat ada sosok hitam transparan, dan tinggi." Haizaki tergagap dan mundur perlahan, mencoba meraup nafas demi menenangkan diri yang hendak pingsan. "Pe-pergi sana!" serunya pada sosok itu.

Tanpa sengaja kakinya menendang lilin yang terekat di lantai marmer.

_Whuuussss_

Semilir angin dingin kemudian menelisik tubuh Haizaki membuat ia merapatkan kedua tangan, memeluk tubuh. Lilin yang jatuh dan padam bahkan sama sekali tak disadari olehnya, yang lebih fokus pada rupa yang menampakkan diri dihadapannya kini—meski di dalam kegelapan sekalipun.

"Aku menyeraaaah!" Teriaknya saat merasa hampir tak mampu menguasai diri. Perasaannya yang semakin kalut tak ayal membuat kaki pemuda belasan tahun itu menggigil. Ia pun terduduk dan menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan, mencoba menghalau rasa ngerinya pada sosok hitam yang masih saja berdiri pada tempat yang sama, tak bergeming sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"Dia menyerah. Mari kita jemput pesertanya." Kata sang parapsiko tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari monitor. Ia bersiap berdiri ketika sebuah tangan lebar menggenggam jemarinya, menahan agar lelaki itu kembali pada posisinya. Kuroko memperhatikan tangan putih hangat yang masih membalut jemarinya.

"Diam saja Kuroko_cchi_. Baru sepuluh menitan juga." Kata Kise seraya melepaskan pegangan tangannya saat Kuroko kembali duduk. Di depan layar monitor itu hanya ada tiga orang. Kuroko, Kise dan Riko. Sementara kru yang lain sedang berusaha menjauh berhubung aura tak mengenakkan masih saja menguar kuat dari tubuh si pirang.

"Khukhukhu..." Kise tertawa pelan nan sadis layaknya penjahat kelamin yang sedang mendapatkan kesenangannya, menatap monitor dengan mata berkilat. Kuroko meneguk ludah di sebelah. Ia memberi jarak selangkah lebih jauh.

"Hm... sepertinya kau menikmati keadaan anak ku." Cibir Riko yang duduk di sisi kanan Kise. "Tapi—" ibu beranak dua itu ikut menyunggingkan senyum misterius. "Memang pantas untuk dinikmati."

_Ini Mamanya kok keterlaluan sekali_. Bathin Kuroko _sweatdropped._

.

.

.

Suara itu telah menghilang sejak tiga menit yang lalu, namun Haizaki masih saja tak bergerak dari posisinya sekarang. Ia merasakan himpitan yang telak pada sekujur tubuhnya, hingga terasa berat. Haizaki tak berkutik.

_Huh. Jadi ini kah akhirnya?_ Bathinnya mendramatisir. Ditengah rasa takut yang membuatnya hampir pingsan, Haizaki teringat akan kenakalan yang perbuatnya selama ini. Memalak anak sekolah lain, usil mencium gadis yang lewat dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat orangtuanya berurusan dengan orangtua si gadis, menyobek buku PR temannya yang telah selesai disalin, dan baru-baru ini ikut perang geng motor.

Ternyata begitu kelakuan mu di luar rumah, Haizaki.

_Ah. Pantas saja Mama menjebloskan ku ke tempat ini_.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Haizaki merasakan himpitan pada tubuhnya menghilang. Pelan-pelan ia menyibak jari-jari yang menutupi wajahnya, dan membuka mata—mengintip di sela jemari itu.

_Gelap sekali._

Haizaki yang baru tersadar jika lilin merah super kecil yang tadi memberi minim cahaya di ruangan hotel itu telah padam segera menggerakkan tangannya, meraba-raba lantai.

Dapat. Segera saja ia menyalakan lilin, dan menempelkan kembali ke lantai. Cahaya remang memantul di bola mata si anak bungsu pasangan Hyuuga ini, melenyapkan sedikit demi sedikit rasa takut yang bercokol di dalam diri.

"Hai Abang... Ngapain di sini?"

_Glup._

Haizaki membelalak. Jelas-jelas tak akan ada orang di sini selain dirinya. Tapi, siapakah cewek yang telah memanggil dirinya barusan? Haizaki tidaklah berani menoleh ke belakang. Perlahan rasa dingin dan berat itu kembali mendera, membuat Haizaki menahan nafas.

"Khihihihi." Perempuan itu tertawa besar dan melengking. Sungguh Haizaki ingin pipis sekarang juga. Suara itu menggema di dalam benaknya, berkali-kali.

_Aku preman. Kokoro ini kuat. Masa' pingsan di sini_. Bathin Haizaki menguatkan diri. Langkah kain yang di seret mendekat membuat Haizaki meremang. Sekujur tubuhnya meremang. Ia masih belum mau melihat kebelakang, takut kelepasan pipis dalam celana.

Bola mata lelaki itu melirik kekiri-kanan, mencari tempat untuk kabur. Ini adalah hotel, tentu saja banyak ruangan. Fikir Haizaki, yang sama sekali tak menyadari jika lobi tempatnya berpijak kali ini adalah tempat yang paling aman diantara ruangan yang lain.

Pandangannya terhenti pada tangga di dekat koridor kiri. Perlahan Haizaki mengantongi korek api, mengambil lilin dan berjalan pelan ke arah tangga. Ya— hanya berjalan pelan, berhubung ia takut jika berlari maka lilinnya padam dan membuatnya tak dapat melihat sama sekali. Ia dapat merasakan sosok dibelakangnya terus memandangi dirinya meski tanpa menoleh.

Haizaki naik ketas, lantai dua. Seraya berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong-lorong, Kepalanya celingukan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Sang anak bungsu nan nakal ini berhenti di depan pintu yang penuh bercak darah—yang telah menghitam.

.

.

.

"Dia akan masuk ke ruangan yang tidak ada kamera pengawasnya, _nanodayo_!" seru Midorima khawatir di balik monitor yang terpisah jauh dengan Kise. Sebenarnya sang paranormal ini ingin duduk di dekat Kise dan Kuroko seperti biasa, namun kali ini entah mengapa Aomine menarik dirinya dari si pirang itu. Midorima hendak bertanya dan Aomine hanya berguman tidak jelas sambil membentuk simbol hati pada jemarinya, kemudian menggerakkan jemari itu seakan patah menjadi dua bagian, lalu menunjuk dirinya. Midorima tak mengerti, dan tentu saja dia sama sekali tak merasa ada hubungannya dengan permasalahan Kise.

"Jika begitu berbahaya, apa kita jemput saja?" tukas Aomine. Sang pria _dim_ menatap Kise di monitor seberang.

"Kise. Jemput saja pesertanya. Dia masuk ke luar jangkauan kamera."

Kise mendongakkan kepala, menatap dingin Aomine yang tiba-tiba terdiam. "Kamera di kepalanya kan ada, Aomine_cchi_." Ujarnya datar, lalu kembali fokus pada layar.

Aomine tak ingin lagi melanjutkan percakapannya.

.

.

.

"Fiuhh." Haizaki mendesah sedikit lega saat merasa telah aman dari cewek yang memanggilnya barusan. Kini ia telah berada di dalam kamar, menutupnya rapat.

Bau aneh merangsang penciuman Haizaki sehingga membuatnya balik badan. Panas lilin kecil yang meleleh di jemarinya sedikitpun tak terasa olehnya saat ini berhubung rasa dingin dan ngeri kembali menggelayuti fikirannya.

Haizaki kembali mempertajam penciumannya, dan bau itu menyeruak lebih pekat.

"Aaahhnn."

"Mmmh!"

Telinga Haizaki tegak. Suara itu—Haizaki kenal betul suara yang sering ditontonnya diam-diam di kamar itu. Kembali kaki si anak Mama merinding geli, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang sedang melakukan anu di tempat mengerikan seperti ini. Namun alih-alih pergi dari situ, Haizaki malah semakin menatap buas sekeliling kamar, menggebu-gebu. _Kapan lagi ada yang live gratisan_, bathinnya senang sambil menyeringai mesum.

Ohh. Kemana perginya rasa takut mu tadi, Naak.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko menutup kedua matanya ketakutan saat menyaksikan sesuatu di atas ranjang melalui kamera di kepala peserta, sementara kacamata ki Mido melorot. Orang-orang yang tidak mengerti menatap aneh dua orang di lain tempat ini, sampai akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka bertanya. "Apa yang kalian lihat?"

_Pssshhhh_

Muka Midorima memerah dan berasap. "Bu-bukan apa-apa, _nodayo_." Jawabnya tergagap.

"Residual energi."

Suara halus dari surai biru langit itu membuat hampir semua kepala menoleh padanya.

"Rekaman ingatan kejadian masa lalu." Lanjut Kuroko, menjelaskan tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Semua kru yang penasaran memperhatikan seksama pemandangan di kamera peserta, mendapati pecahan besar bata dan semen yang melingkupi dua tulang belulang yang saling berhimpitan satu sama lain, diatas ranjang berukuran besar itu.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Sahut Aomine, tak mengerti. Namun pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Kuroko semakin memejamkan matanya erat.

"Bukan apa-apa, Aomine-_kun._"

Memang mereka hanya melihat reruntuhan yang mereka yakini adalah lantai tiga yang ambruk dan dua batok kepala menyembul di sana, namun yang dilihat sang parapsiko dan paranormal ganteng adalah dua orang yang sedang— hah sudahlah#Plak!.

.

.

.

"Woooaw!" Decak Haizaki ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sedikitpun tak mampu ia menutup kembali mulut yang menganga lebar sejak dua menit yang lalu—terlalu terperangah. Di ranjang itu sepasang muda-mudi sedang asyik ber#biiip# dengan hebatnya.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian, Haizaki merasa tubuhnya oleng. Teriakan demi teriakan meminta tolong langsung menyambut pendengarannya, membuat kepalanya pening. Pasangan didepannya masih asyik memadu kasih hingga—

"Awaaaas!" Haizaki berteriak ngeri saat langit-langit kamar runtuh langsung menimpa dua orang itu. Haizaki _shok_. Ini mengerikan dan ia merasa nyata. Secepatnya Haizaki membuka pintu dan berlari tak tentu arah. Di sekelilingnya, orang-orang yang berwajah pucat menjerit-jerit mencari perlindungan, hingga ada yang jatuh dan terinjak. Dinding retak, Haizaki dapat mendengar lantai suara debuman besar dari lantai atas. Nampaknya lantai atas telah ambruk.

.

.

.

"Anak itu bisa gila!" Sergah Midorima sambil berdiri dan bersiap berlari menjemput sang peserta. Para kru merasa ngeri karena akhirnya ikut mendengar residual energi dari proses runtuhnya hotel di depan mereka. Aomine dan Akashi-pun telah berdiri hendak berlari masuk ke dalam hotel.

Saat mereka akan melangkah, ternyata seseorang telah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam.

"Kise-_kun_." Kuroko menginterupsi, memandang mereka dengan senyum tipis.

"Di dalam sudah ada Kise-_kun_."

.

.

.

Kise menyusuri sepanjang koridor yang sepi. Senter di genggamannya bercahaya redup, hampir habis batre. Ia segera naik ke lantai dua dan menemukan peserta berdiri dengan mulut menganga dan tatapan kosong.

.

"Hei kau tak apa-apa, _ssu_?"

Senyap. Hangat. Haizaki merasa dalam dekapan seseorang. Namun Tak berapa lama kemudian keadaan kembali bising dan ia kembali mendengar raungan menyayat penghuni hotel.

_Plak! Plak!_

Haizaki ditampar bolak balik, membuat kedua pipinya memerah. Matanya mengerjap, kembali menampakkan sinar meski di dalam kegelapan.

"Bo-botak?!"

_Plak!_

Satu gamparan lagi di kepala Haizaki. Ooh. Jangan lupakan kekuatan fisik mengerikan seorang Kise Ryouta. Haizaki yakin kepalanya benjol saat ini.

"Aku tanya. Kau tidak apa-apa,_ ssu_?" suara Kise menggema di koridor yang sepi.

"H-hm. Aku baik-baik saja." Haizaki mengangguk grogi, ditanyai dengan nada penuh khawatir sang tokoh idola.

Tunggu! Tokoh idola...!

Ya. Diam-diam anak nakal ini sangat mengidolakan Kise, bahkan sempat menjadi stalker nya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun sejak ia menonton episode sebelumnya, dimana Kise bersitegang dengan peserta ujinyali demi memperebutkan sosok paranormal tsundere, Haizaki menjadi kesal dan menunjukkan kekesalannya itu dengan ikut tawuran geng motor. Mama Riko yang sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kelakuan anaknya yang super bandel ini akhirnya menyeret sang anak untuk ikut ujinyali. Dan—disinilah Haizaki sekarang.

.

.

.

Riko memeluk penuh haru pada Hyuuga Haizaki yang keluar dari pintu utama hotel bersama sang host. Seluruh kamera menyoroti kehangatan mereka. Junpei dan Mayuzumi menepuk puncak kepala si bungsu dan tersenyum lega. Kise memandang satu keluarga harmonis itu dengan senyum tipis, seakan pemandangan itu menghilangkan beban dihatinya pasca hukuman mengerikan Akashi, dan berangsur aura gelap yang menyelimuti Kise hilang.

Kuroko kembali mendongakkan kepala di udara, melihat makhluk-makhluk astral yang keluar teratur dari jendela-jendela kusam hotel, berpencar ke berbagai arah saat tak merasakan lagi aura hitam yang membuat mereka nyaman.

.

.

.

"Nah." Akashi berjalan mendekati Kise, berkata pelan. "Tutup acaranya, Ryouta."

.

.

.

TBC

Salam Gula-gula.

Senengnya karena masih ada yang ingat fic ini. Hiks #terharu.

Makasih bagi yang udah review, fav n follow. Kalian penyemangat saia untuk terus melanjutkan cerita-cerita saia#ceilaaa.

Dan jika ada yang merasa fic ini sudah menyerempet rating M harap beritahu saya beserta alasannya .

Untuk chapter berikutnyaaaa... Selamat kepada Mayuzumi Chihiro (dalam fic ini namanya berubah menjadi Hyuuga Mayuzumi) yang dipanggil Tatak (Kakak) sama Dedek (Adek) Haizaki #idih manjanya Haizaki. Dan bagi rikuesannya yang belum muncul sabar yaaa.

Lokasi ujinyali chapter depan adalah ruang masak angker di sebuah akademi memasak kota Rakuzan.

Apakah masih ada yang mau memberi semangat?

Please RnR


End file.
